A Digital Vixen Christmas
by Assistant
Summary: Digimon Tamers FF. It's Christmas, and all the tamers are getting ready for the holidays, but Yamachi has other plans. He plans force a skilled teenager to destroy digimon, but what happens when he has to fight a digimon he loves.
1. An Unusual Hero

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create. ___

Chapter 1

An Unusual Hero

The cold winds of December filled the air. Snow had yet to fall, but all the weather men were predicting it to hit the island of Japan at any time. In Shinjuku, the nip in the air was enough to make you put on a jacket, but not enough to make you stay inside and miss the beautiful day. Around the city, school bells were ringing. It was the last day of school, and the Christmas holiday had just begun. Around the city 1st graders to high school students were ready to for the long awaited break from the toil of their school work. At a private school in a quite part of town, the students were just starting to file out of the building. The grey uniforms required by the school made it difficult to distinguish one student from another.

As the students left, one turned the corner and began to head down the street toward the business district. She had her fiery red hair up in a spike bun. Her violet eyes looking straight forward, looking through everybody she passed. She walked through the crowded city streets like she was the only one there. That was until a few younger boys looked at her in aw, and one said, "Look, it's the digimon queen."

Rika Nonaka, the official queen of the digimon card game, shot the young kids a cold glare before she continued down the street. As she walked she could here a voice whisper out of no where, "Where are you going Rika?"

Rika sighed. The voice belonged to her digimon partner, Renamon. She was the digimon equivalent of a kitsune. She looked like a big yellow fox. She stood up right on two legs,

her leg structure the same as a normal fox's. Her arms look pretty human except that she had three fingers on each paw instead of five. Purple arm guards with the yin-yang symbol covered her arms up to her elbow, and two purple swirls were apparent on thighs. Rika was a digimon tamer, one of a small group of kids that had digimon partners. Rika looked into a dark space between two buildings where Renamon quickly appeared. Rika sighed again as she said, "I have to go to the bank for my grandmother. She wants to go Christmas shopping tomorrow, but she needs a bit more spending money."

Renamon nodded and disappeared into the shadows where she kept close watch over Rika. Renamon had been with Rika for a while now, and had seen her icy heart begin to melt, but Renamon didn't know why Rika had to push everybody away, but she had made a secret vow that she would live to hear Rika open up. Be it through a real laugh or other sign that the ice around her heart had melted, and that it would take a great tragedy to bring it back. Renamon watched as Rika continued down the street, the biggest bank in the area getting closer.

In another part of town, a 16 year old was walking down the street toward a large public school. Outside the school a group of 16 young children waited in a group beside the gate to the school grounds. One of the kids spotted the teenager coming and the group cheered all of them ready to finally get away from the school. All the kids and the teenager were from one of the city's orphanage, the 16 year old the oldest person in any of the city's orphanages. He smiled at the group as he walked up and said, "Sorry I'm late, the buses were a little slow. Now, before we head to the bus stop I need to go to the bank for Mrs. Starshine. So, if you all behave yourselves, I will make a special treat for all of you when we get back to the orphanage." The young children cheered as they all grabbed and held hands, one of them grabbed hold of the 16 year old's hand. They walked down the street, the young children's school pretty close to the bank.

In a few minutes later, Rika was walking up the steps of her grandmother's bank. It was a huge bank, with about 15 tellers working the different windows. Rika got into line and began to wait for her turn. She was looking around when she saw a tall teenage boy walk into the bank with a small procession of little kids. He looked around the bank for a second before he walked the group off to a bench and sat them all down. He talked to them for a minute before he turned back toward Rika and got behind her in line. She looked him over. He was a lot taller then Rika, standing at least 6 feet tall. His hair was a pitch black color that seemed to absorb all the light that hit it. His eyes seemed to be a light blue like Renamon's, and he had a calming feel about him.

The guy noticed Rika was looking at him. He tilted his head down and smiled as he said, "Hi there, how are you?"

Rika huffed, a little embarrassed she had been caught, and she turned back to the front. They stood in line for a about 10 minutes more before the guy turned around and scowled a bit, as if he was expecting something. He turned toward the group of young kids and walked back over. Just as he reached the kids a large group of men in full business suits and sunglass came into the bank. There were 15 guys in the group, and one woman. The woman stayed by the door as the 15 men went near each of the 15 teller windows. The woman then reached into the interior of her suit coat and pulled out a pair of guns and fired off a round into the roof of the bank. Everyone in the bank was in a panic in a second flat, but the fifteen guys that were with the gun toting woman pulled out a variety of weapons, most of them long swords. The woman cleared her throat and said, "Now, everybody on the ground unless you want to be at the other end of these guns." Everybody, even Rika, got onto the floor quickly.

The guys went behind the bank counter and began to fill some bags with some very large bills. The girl walked around the room. It wasn't ten minutes later when the police had the building surrounded. In the bank, it was deathly quite until one of the teller phones rang. One of the male bank robbers picked it up and then turned to the girl and said, "Boss, it's the police negotiator. He wants to negotiate the release of the hostages."

The lady chuckled as she reached down and grabbed Rika by the sleeve. She then grabbed the phone from her thug and put it up to her ear. She looked at Rika for a second before she said, "Hello, here is the deal. These hostages are the only things keeping you dirty cops from storming this place. So, here is the deal. Since you called once, I am going to kill one hostage. If you call again before we have left, I will kill two more. Every time you call, I will kill more people, and it will always be twice as many as the last time. Also, if you even start to come up the bank steps I will kill them all in less then a minute, and there is a group of at least a dozen small kids in a corner. Easy targets for some raid fire practice. Now, I have gotten of topic, but its time to get back to business. So, for this call I am going to kill this pretty little girl right here, with violet eyes."

Rika looked at the woman with terror as she hung the phone up and smiled at her. She lifted the gun to Rika's forehead, but before she could pull the trigger a yellow blur came out of nowhere and attacked her. During the fight a shot was fired, and what ever attacked her had gotten shot right in the shoulder. The boss stood up and felt the blood trickling down her lip. What ever it was had punched her right in the jaw. She grunted and then raised a gun to the yellow ball of fur.

Rika had been scared for her life, but now she was ten times more terrified that this crazy woman would kill Renamon. She tried to move, to do anything to stop the leader of the bank robbers from firing the shot that would kill Renamon, but she didn't have to. From the other side of the room the guy who had been with the kids stood up, and before any of the woman's thugs could stop him he darted across the room and with a swift kick he knocked the guns out of the woman's hands. He then punched her in the gut. When he pulled his hand away the woman was cringing in pain as she sank to the floor. The guns was still in the air, and before they hit the ground the teenager grabbed the guns and with an expert toss landed them on a very high ledge, out of everyone's reach. He then stood between the gang leader and Renamon as he said, "Leave her alone. She shall not die today as long as I draw breath. This is my oath, for she is a protector like me. We don't only fight for ourselves, but for the ones who can not protect themselves. For, if we should fail in the fight, they will be the ones who shall bear the consequences."

The woman glared at him angrily and then turned to her men and said, "Kill them all." The thugs began to move toward the large group of people, but the teenager was quicker to act. He ran to the nearest thug who was wielding a katana (type of sword) and with two hits the guy was out cold and the teenager had taken hold of the sword. The other thugs then turned their full attention to the teenager and charged him. The guy brought the sword up in a defensive position, but against those kind of numbers no one can stand. Soon, the teenage boy was holding tight to his shoulder where one of the thugs had cut him deep with a sword. He had dropped the sword, and now had his back up against a wall. He then saw a few of the thugs branch off to kill the strange creature that had attacked the leader first. The teenager quickly bent down and before the thugs knew it he jumped over top of all their heads and went toward the three who were going to finish off the yellow creature.

Rika had made her way over to Renamon, and was now trying to think of something to do. She then saw the group of three thugs coming at her, and instead of fleeing for her own safety she tried and put herself between the thugs and Renamon. Rika closed her eyes, fearing the worst when she heard the sound of three lumps hitting the ground. Rika opened her eyes and saw the guy standing in front of them. He was facing the thugs, who were slowly getting closer to him. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Make sure she is okay. I can handle these numskulls." Rika nodded her head and pulled out her card deck. She began to flip through the deck for her regeneration card.

As Rika looked through her deck the teenager stood in a defensive position. Their were about 9 thugs left, 7 with swords of some kind, one with a long metal chain, and one with a metal pipe. The guy stood perfectly still until the guy with the chain ran toward him. The teenager dodged the chain and knocked the guy squarely in the forehead. The thug was out cold and the teenager picked up the chain.

Now, three of the sword wielders and the guy with the pipe came at him. He used the chain to wrap the three swords together and while distracting the other three he moved over to the thug with the pipe and knocked him out. He grabbed the pipe and with three swift strikes he knocked out the three swordsmen who he had distracted with the chain. That left only four swordsmen. They all rushed toward him and the teenager began using the pipe like a sword. He blocked and dodged. He was able to knock two of the thugs out before one of them cut the pipe in two. He smiled at this, and then flung the two halves at the last two thugs, knocking them out. The guy stood up straight, having knocked out the entire group with out drawing any blood himself. He turned back to the strange creature and the girl who had put her deck away.

Rika was on the verge of tears, she had left the regeneration card back at her house, and Renamon was still lousing some blood. This was the first time Rika had seen Renamon bleed, and she didn't want to see it ever again. Rika saw the guy knelt down beside Renamon as he took out a clean white handkerchief. He took it into his teeth and ripped it in half. He then took one half and gently wrapped it around Renamon's wound.

Upon feeling the pressure of the bandage on her wound, Renamon slowly opened her eyes. Rika dried her eyes, seeing Renamon opening her eyes meant that she was going to be alright. The guy smiled at Renamon as he said, "Well, it is good to see you are alright." The guy was just putting the other half of the handkerchief back in his pocket when the sound of a gun shot rang out and the guy's face suddenly went from a soft kind look to that off being in extreme pain. Rika looked across the room and saw that the woman, the leader of the gang had pulled out another gun. She had pulled it out while the teenagers back was turned and shot him. The location of the wound would have made you think the bullet had punctured the heart, and it may have done just that. The guy suddenly slumped over, gasping for breath through the pain. Before anybody knew it Renamon had stood up and disappeared into the shadows. She reappeared behind the woman and with a swift kick to the woman's head she sent her flying across the room, out like a light.

One of the other hostages made a run for the door, and before he could open the door, Renamon disappeared into the shadows. The police rushed the building finding the gang knocked out and only one person injured. The police quickly got the teenage boy who had been shot to the local hospital, and began asking people what had happened. Rika didn't bother answering any questions, and she even refused a ride back to her house. She walked the entire way, like nothing had happened, but inside her mind was a different story. She had only been that afraid once before, and that was when Renamon was almost destroyed by that butt ugly spider digimon.

She didn't know why she cared, Renamon was just data. Well, that was what Rika told herself, but something in the back of her mind kept eating at her. Trying to tell her something, but she just kept forcing it away. When she finally got home her grandmother almost smothered her. She quickly led her inside and sat her front of the TV. They had TiVo, so Rika's grandmother quickly backed the TV broadcast up so Rika could see the entire report. Rika's grandma had been watching a game show when the news broke in, and that's where she stopped rewinding the live TV and let it play.

Rika looked at the screen as a news caster came on the screen. It was a lady with red hair in a blue business suit. She looked up at the camera and paused for a second before she said, "We are sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled programming, but we have breaking. The Japan First National bank on 15th street is being robbed. A few moments ago a group of 15 men and one woman, the ring leader, went into the bank. Now, here is Bakura Ling on the scene."

The screen flashed a second before an image came up of a guy in a brown over coat with blonde hair and a microphone was standing in front of the bank behind the police line. He had is hand up to his ear as he said, "Yes Trish, here at the bank tensions are high. The police negotiator is currently calling the bank robbers, hoping to negotiate the release of the hostages. Here, we can listen into the conversation."

The reporter moved over to a speaker phone as the negotiator said, "I would like to speak with the leader of the group, we would like to negotiate the release of the hostages."

The phone was quite for a second before a female voice came over the phone saying, "Hello, here is the deal. These hostages are the only things keeping you dirty cops from storming this place. So, here is the deal. Since you called once, I am going to kill one hostage. If you call again before we have left, I will kill two more. Every time you call, I will kill more people, and it will always be twice as many as the last time. Also, if you even start to come up the bank steps I will kill them all in less then a minute, and there is a group of at least a dozen small kids in a corner. Easy targets for some raid fire practice. Now, I have gotten of topic, but its time to get back to business. So, for this call I am going to kill this pretty little girl right here, with violet eyes."

Rika's grandmother paused the playback their as she said, "Rika, was that you she was about to kill?" Rika nodded and Rika's grandmother broke into happy tears as she hugged Rika, so glad she was alive. After a few minutes of this Rika's grandmother let go and started the play back up again.

The reporter was aghast as he looked toward the building, and waited. A few second later a gun shot rang out from the building, and a few seconds later a second shot rang out. After several silent minutes a third shot rang out. The police waited in silence, tensions high until one of the hostages came running out of the building. After talking with some people the reporter turned back to the camera and said, "Well Trish, I can say this may have been a mystical encounter for the hostages. All the hostages are attesting that just before the leader of the gang was going to kill the girl with violet eyes a yellow blur came out and tackled her. They tell us that it looked like a Kitsune, a mystical fox spirit. After attacking the person the second shot was fired, wounding the Kitsune in the shoulder. The leader was about to finish the job when one of the hostages, a 16 year old from the New Hope Orphanage who had come to the bank with a group of children to deposit some money into the orphanage's bank account, intervened. The person's name was Roy Foxlore. According to the accounts, he attacked the leader of the gang before she could pull the trigger on the Kitsune, and a fight ensued. The fight ended with all of the male bank robbers out cold. Roy went over to the Kitsune, and according to someone who was nearby, he bandaged the gunshot wound with a torn handkerchief. That is when the final shot was fired. The female leader of the gang took out a hidden gun and shot Roy in the back. The Kitsune like creature instantly disappeared from where she was and reappeared beside the leader. With one swift kick she knocked the leader out and sent her flying across the bank room. The Kitsune creature disappeared just before the first hostage emerged from the bank. Now, back to you Trish."

The news woman nodded in the before she turned back to the studio camera and said, "Now, according to our sources, Roy Foxlore is being treated at the West Shinjuku General Hospital. The doctors say that the bullet missed all his major organs, and that his condition is currently stable. As a thank you from the bank, the banks manager is going to pay for Roy's stay at the hospital while he recovers from the gun shot. This story shows that the legends of old may not be as dead as we thought. For, it is thanks to Roy Foxlore and a Kitsune that all the other hostages remained unharmed. This is Trish, and I now return you to your regularly scheduled program, already in process."

Rika's grandmother turned to Rika and asked, "Is it true Rika, was there a Kitsune their."

Rika sighed as she looked at the TV which was currently flashing a commercial. She stood up and said, "I am tired, I going to bed." With that Rika left the living room and went along the patio walkway to her room. She slipped in silently and closed the door. She looked around and then called Renamon. Renamon appeared a second later, the wound still bandaged with Roy's handkerchief. Rika walked over to her desk, and opened the drawer where she kept her vast collection. She only walked around with the cards she knew she would need, the rest remained in the desk until she sought to use them. She sifted through her filing system until she found her regeneration card and slashed it through her reader. She turned and saw Renamon turn her head and take off the make-shift bandage. When she pulled it away, it looked like the bullet was never there, and the bullet in question was resting gently in the blood drenched handkerchief.

Rika made sure the wound was healed before she asked Renamon to leave, and she got ready for bed. She laid down on her futon and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before she fell asleep


	2. Nightmares and Explanations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create. _

Chapter 2

Nightmares and Explanations

Rika eyes flew open, and she was standing in the middle of a field. All she could see the grass under her feet, everywhere else was a thick mist. She turned around and began to walk as she looked around, trying to see anything. Suddenly, she felt the ground shake under her feet, as if something was walking toward her, something very big. The steps shook the ground harder and harder as what ever it was drew closer. Rika turned as a shadow appeared in the mist and she saw it was a giant Devimon. She knew he was only a champion level, but how could he be so big.

Before Rika could rap her mind around the situation she called Renamon, and like always she appeared beside her. Renamon was silent as she ran toward the Devimon and Rika swiped a speed boost card. Rika thought that the size of the Devimon would have made him slow, but he was lightning fast. He swatted Renamon down like she was a fly. Rika then tried a blue card that appeared in her deck, digivolving Renamon to her rare champion level, Kyuubimon. Kyuubimon charged the giant Devimon. She was brushed aside again. This time she didn't stir when she hit the ground. Rika ran over to where Kyuubimon lay motionless. She touched her, and that made Kyuubimon stir. Rika looked at her for a few seconds before she saw Devimon being to reach toward her. Rika wanted to stop him. She wanted to stop him so much, but he brushed her to the side and picked Kyuubimon up. She dedigivolved back to her rookie form, and Rika trembled as Devimon brought up to his face. He turned to Rika and said, "Now, say your final good bye human." With that Devimon squeezed and Renamon screamed in pain. He then tossed her high in the air and he let her fall all the way to the ground. She bounced once, and time seemed to stand perfectly still. Rika could see Renamon, and she was crying. Renamon then opened her eyes and whispered, "I am sorry Rika." Time then continued and Renamon broke into the million bits of data right in front of Rika's eyes.

Rika slowly slumped down onto the ground right then. The Devimon suddenly disappeared, and Rika looked as a much smaller figure appeared before her. It was the guy from the bank, Roy. Rika looked up at him, but his eyes were so intense she feared they would burn a hole straight through her. He then turned, and was about to leave before he said, "The protector has a dangerous life. We don't only fight for ourselves, but for the ones who can not protect themselves. For, if we should fail in the fight, they will be the ones who shall bear the consequences. Now, your protector has made the ultimate sacrifice trying to protect you, and though she is gone you must bear the weight of the consequences on your own shoulders."

Rika was on the verge of tears as she said, "What could I have done different."

Roy turned and gave her a cold stare as he said, "You should have treated her like a friend, or at least like another living being. You treated her like she was a weapon. She went into battle when ever you called, even when she didn't have a chance. You should have known she was going to lose. You put here in danger when she didn't have to be. If you had turned and ran you would have lived to fight another day, and you might have defeated the giant Devimon. Now, he will come and claim your soul as he claimed hers." With that Roy disappeared, and the Devimon reappeared. Rika backed up a bit, but the devil digimon grabbed her and began to squeeze her. Rika looked over, and saw a transparent version of her self standing there. She then realized she had become Renamon, and as Devimon squeezed she saw herself turn, and say, "You're just data, nothing more, nothing less." The Devimon's grip tightened and Rika felt the crushing pain.

At that moment Rika woke up with a start. She was drenched in a cold sweat. She sat up quickly, expecting to see Devimon standing there. She then began to recall the entire dream, and as she did she began to cry. With out realizing it Renamon appeared in the room. She had heard Rika crying, and she had come to see what was wrong. When Rika saw Renamon standing there, perfectly fine she stood up and rushed over to her. She wrapped her arms around Renamon's waist and began to cry into her fur. Renamon was in a state of shock, but she did what she could to comfort the usually rock hard tamer. She gently moved Rika over to her futon, and sat her down. She disappeared for a second and returned with a glass of water. Rika took a sip of it before she continued to cry in a quite tone, her tears streaming down her face. Renamon knelt down beside her, and asked, "Rika, what is the matter."

Rika looked at Renamon for a second before she regaled the entire dream. Every detail was still fresh in her mind and she didn't leave a thing out. When she finished she wiped her nose a bit before she said, "Renamon, I realize that I have treated you like dirt, or worse then dirt at times. I just hope that in time, you would be able to forgive me."

Rika continued to cry there as Renamon sat their in a complete state of shock. She was at a loss for words, which was a first for the fox like digimon. Finally, after a few minutes filled with only the sound of Rika crying Renamon decided to do the only thing she could think of. She got close to Rika and held her tight as she said, "I would forgive you ten times over. You are my partner Rika, we are destined for greatness, but having regret will not help us get there. So, now dry your eyes and go back to sleep."

Rika nodded as she laid back down on her futon. She fell back asleep again, but she soon began to toss and turn in her covers. Renamon guessed that the nightmare was reappearing. Renamon looked around before she moved near Rika's head, began to brush her head. Rika continued to toss and turn, and Renamon tried to think of something to do. Finally, she leaned close down, and in the most comforting voice she began to make up a lullaby to help Rika sleep.

_You once were all you ever needed  
You would have fought the world and you would have succeeded_

_Then, when I came into your life something changed  
Your whole life began to rearrange_

_You now have your very own great protector  
Now, you can't ask for more  
Then for me, your protector_

_Yet you won't let me get near  
Not even close enough to wipe away your tear  
Try and believe me when I say this  
You are standing on the edge of a great abyss_

_Take my hand, and hold it tight  
I can pull you into the light  
Let the sunshine down on the two of us  
And I can whisper to you and confess_

_I am more then a protector  
I am ………your friend_

Renamon recited this a few times, the words seeming to burn themselves into her memory like the whole incident had. As soon as she started, Rika had begun to calm down. After the third time she recited it, Rika was sleeping soundly. Renamon smiled to herself as she stood up and disappeared into the shadows. Rika slept the best she had in ages that night, and while she slept the lullaby continued to play in her head, soothing her troubled mind.

Rika woke up the next morning complete refreshed. She got dressed and all that like she would for any day. She put on her broken heart T-shirt and head out of her room. She walked down the patio and went into the kitchen where her grandmother was cooking breakfast. Her mother was gone at a weeklong photo shoot in the USA, and Rika liked it that way. As she ate she thought about her dream and about her conversation with Renamon. She also could not get this strange song out of her head, yet she really didn't want to. It was so calming, it felt like when ever she heard this song the world was perfect, and nothing could hurt her.

As Rika ate her grandmother watched her. She had been standing outside that night when she began to hear Rika cry. She was about to walk into Rika's room and check on her when she heard a strangers voice say something. She was suddenly afraid that Rika was being rapped until Rika responded. She listened to the entire conversation until Rika went to sleep. Then, she heard someone singing a lullaby. Rika's grandmother decided to risk it and she silently cracked the door. She looked in and saw a human sized, yellow, talking fox was knelling beside Rika. Seiko then realized that this must have been the Kitsune from the bank incident. Rika's grandmother debated with her self for a few seconds before she closed the door silently, and decided that the fox didn't mean any harm.

Rika's grandmother sat down beside Rika at the table and was silent for a few seconds before she asked, "Rika, can I ask you something."

Rika was taken out of her trance by this and she turned to her grandmother and asked, "What is it grandma?"

Her grandma fought with her mouth a second, which suddenly refused to work until she said, "Last night, I heard you crying and was coming to check on you when I heard another woman's voice in your room. I listened to the whole thing, and then peaked into your room enough to see talking yellow fox sitting beside your bed."

Rika turned her head downward and she looked at her hands as she said, "And?"

Her grandma looked at her second before she said, "Rika, I will keep this between use two and I won't involve your mother. All I ask is that you would allow me to talk with this Kitsune like creature, the same creature I assume saved your life at the bank."

Rika turned to her grandma and gave her a weak smile before she sighed and said, "Renamon, can you come out here for a minute."

In a second Renamon materialized in the room. Rika's grandmother stood up and walked over to Renamon, who was currently wondering what the eldest woman of the household, was going to do. Rika's grandmother looked at Renamon for a second before she turned to Rika and said, "Rika, can you please leave us alone for a second. I would like to talk with…"

Rika filled in, "Renamon".

Rika's grandma nodded her head and said, "Yes, I would like to talk with Renamon in private for a second if you don't mind." Rika wasn't one to follow her grandmother, let alone her mother's directions, but she could see that her grandma wasn't in the mood to take any disobedience. Rika quietly stood up, gave Renamon a reassuring nod before she left the room. Rika's grandmother motioned for Renamon to follow her and she had Renamon sit down on the opposite side of the table. She then herself took a seat and looked at Renamon across the table. She then smiled as she said, "Relax dear, there is no need to be so tense."

Renamon blinked a few times before she adjusted her position in her seat and said, "Please Miss..."

Rika's grandmother smiled as she said, "Please, you can call me Seiko."

Renamon nodded her head as she said, "Please Seiko, I didn't mean any harm last night. I usually spend the evening hours sleeping on the roof or patrolling the nearby buildings for danger. I was just in Rika's room last night because she had a nightmare."

Seiko nodded as she said, "I was listening last night, but Rika was so quite as she talked I could barely hear what she was saying. Can you please tell me about the dream?" Renamon nodded as she retold the same thing Rika told her when the nightmare was still significantly affecting Rika. When she finished Seiko sighed as she said, "I guess you mean a lot to her Renamon."

Renamon nodded her head as she said, "Yes, I guess I never realized how important I was to Rika."

Seiko smiled as she said, "Well, at least she has a very trustworthy friend, and even motherly figure."

Renamon gave a surprised look as she said, "What!" Did you say motherly?"

Seiko nodded her head and said, "You are being a much better mother then my daughter, I have to admit. She spends all her time trying to make Rika like her. To get her to become a famous model, and make lots of money. You, however, accepted her as she was. You didn't try to change her, and you were there when Rika needed a shoulder to cry on."

Renamon looked down at the table a second as she thought about what Seiko said. She then heard Seiko say something more, but she didn't quite hear it. She tilted her head back up as she said, "I am sorry, I didn't hear you."

Seiko smiled as she said, "I was just suggesting you take the extra futon from my closet and spare blanket from Rika's and make yourself a bed in Rika's room. I think it best that you started calling this place your home, because as long as you mean anything to Rika, I intend to have you here to do what my daughter can't seem to accomplish."

Renamon asked, "What is that?"

Seiko smiled as she said, "Who knows, but I have a feeling that it would be a mistake to make you leave. So, shall we get that futon or not."

Renamon and Seiko stood up, and as they walked to Seiko's room Renamon asked, "What about when Rika's mother is home. Won't she notice the extra futon?"

Seiko chuckled as she said, "I assume you can hide the futon and blanket somewhere during the day, and when my daughter is home, she would never go into Rika's bedroom at night. Probably afraid to find Rika with some boy like I found her with the neighbor's boy when she was young."

Renamon smiled as she said, "Now that is a story I need to hear."


	3. Roy Foxlore

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create. ___

Chapter 3

Roy Foxlore

Rika, Seiko, and Renamon spent the rest of the morning talking about how Renamon had come to the real world and the whole back story. At noon, Seiko made the tamer and digimon a large lunch as a sort of welcome to the family gift to Renamon. As they ate Rika turned on the TV and it was the noon hour news. They were doing a report on the bank robbery yesterday, and added in that some new information. As Rika watched she remembered her dream last night. She realized that the guy who had saved Renamon, he had been in her dream.

She thought back to day of the bank robbery and remembered what the guy had said. _This is my oath, for she is a protector like me. We don't only fight for ourselves, but for the ones who can not protect themselves. For, if we should fail in the fight, they will be the ones who shall bear the consequences. _Rika realized the guy said the same thing in her dream, but he elaborated on it more. Rika looked over to Renamon who eating her meal in a respectful silence. Renamon was her digimon partner, but Rika realized that she acted a lot like a parent would. Trying to protect her from anything that could hurt her and she couldn't handle on her own. Rika looked back to the TV, and this time her grandmother caught her stare.

Seiko looked at the TV and saw the end of the report and then got an idea in her head. She smiled as she turned to Rika and said, "Rika, I think we should go see that guy they are talking about on the news. If the reports are right, he saved Renamon's life. I think it is the least we can do."

Rika thought about it a second before she turned to look at her grandmother and then at Renamon. She was silently debating before she faced Renamon and asked, "What do you think Renamon?"

Renamon almost choked on the piece of food she had in her mouth. This had to be the first time Rika had actually asked Renamon her opinion, but I guess there is a first time for anything. She swallowed and said, "Well, we at least need to return the torn part of the handkerchief he used to bandage me. Last night I went out and got most of the blood out of it."

Rika nodded her head and said, "I guess it's settled then." The trio finished their meal and then went into the over packed closet that belonged to Rika's mother. After digging through the many dresses and other clothes they found some clothes they could use to disguise Renamon. Though she could just enter the hospital through her ability to walk through the shadows, Seiko thought it best if she could talk to the young man who saved her life face to face.

After having Renamon try on multiple things they finally found something that would do the job. Renamon was now wearing a pair of long jeans that were tight enough to fit right around her waist, but long enough that they hid her feet. They hung just barley above the ground, making it impossible to notice Renamon's strange feet unless you bent down and examined them closely. Seiko gave Renamon a shirt that was a simple white. The sleeves were just the right length that they met up with Renamon's armguards, completely covering her fur. The last two touches were a trench coat and an old hat that used to belong to Rika's father. The combination of these two things hid Renamon's face from anybody who didn't look straight at her. Renamon hid her tail in the back of the coat and put her paws in the coats pocket. When it was all done you would have thought Renamon was just a person who had gotten bundled up for the cold weather.

Rika looked Renamon over a second before she smiled and said, "Well Renamon, its official. You can join a big time crime syndicate and not be out of place."

Renamon tipped the hat up enough to show Rika her face as she glared at her a bit. Seiko then dug out her and Rika's winter jackets and the trio left the house. They walked down the street to the bus station and took the bus the 10 blocks to the hospital. While they road Rika and Seiko shared a seat and Renamon sat behind them. The bus came to a stop and a mother with three small children came on the bus. She walked down the aisle and sat on the opposite side of the aisle then Renamon. Two of her kids sat with her, but a young girl was forced to share the seat with Renamon.

Renamon sat and looked out the window, not wanting to get the child's attention, but that was impossible. The child looked up at Renamon and after staring at her for a second the kid turned to her mother and asked, "Mommy, why is this person dressed like that?"

The mother turned and looked at Renamon for a second before she replied, "She is just bundled up for the weather. She must just be a little cold"

The girl looked back and tugged on Renamon's sleeve as she said, "Is that true, are you cold?" The girl continued to tug on Renamon's sleeve, and she did her best to ignore the little girl's constant barrage of questions. The bad thing was as the girl tugged on the coat Renamon's tail began to become uncovered. The girl then noticed the patch of yellow fur, and before Renamon noticed it the girl had yanked on her tail, hard. Renamon quickly snatched her tail away from the girl, hid it back in her coat, and moved her hat enough that the girl could see Renamon looking at her with an evil and icy stare.

To say the least the girl was silent for the rest of the ride, looking at Renamon every now and then, making sure she wasn't going to scare her anymore. They reached the hospital a few minutes later and the trio left the bus. Once they were on the street Rika turned to Renamon and said, "Nice job with that little brat Renamon. I doubt she will be so talkative to strangers anymore."

Seiko shook her head and led the group into the hospital. She walked up to the information desk on the opposite side of the room and hit the call button. As they waited, Rika and Renamon looked around the room. It was a fairly large waiting room. A central aisle ran between the front door and the information desk. On either side of the aisle were about ten rows of chairs, most of them filled with people who were sick or waiting to see family and friends. Along the walls were some paintings that Rika guessed were supposed to help calm people down.

After a few minutes Seiko turned to Rika and Renamon and said, "Were lucky, we can go see him right now. He is in room 710. So, let's get to the elevator." Rika and Renamon followed Seiko to the elevator and stepped in. Seiko pushed the button for the seventh floor. As the elevator went up Renamon turned her head to Seiko and asked, "How do you know which floor he is on?"

Seiko turned her head and smiled as she said, "I guess this your first time to a hospital. The most common system in hospitals is the first digit in a room's number tells someone what floor the room is on. Like for room 710, the first number is a 7. That means the room is on the seventh floor of the hospital."

Rika shook her head a second as she thought about how Renamon and her grandma were getting along. Here she was worried for the longest time that her mom and grandma would freak out and have Renamon taken away, but here they were talking like two old friends. The elevator doors opened a few second later and the trio stepped out. Seiko guided Renamon and Rika through the twisting halls of the hospital until they found room 710. It was a single room, and after checking the nurse schedule they were happy to find they had an hour before anyone was supposed to come and check on the guy. Seiko opened the door and the trio saw Roy Foxlore was sitting up in his bed, watching a movie on the TV.

Roy turned his head when he heard the door close and looked at the group. The old woman and the person in the trench coat weren't familiar, but he knew the girl from somewhere. It then hit him that she was the girl that had been threatened by the leader of the bank robbers. He adjusted himself in the bed so he was somewhat facing the group and said, "Now isn't this a surprise. I am getting a visit from two people I don't know and the girl that had been saved by that Kitsune yesterday."

Seiko walked forward and offered her hand as she said, "Hello, I am Seiko. This is Rika, my granddaughter. We just came to thank you ourselves for helping to save Rika and Renamon."

Roy took Seiko's hand and shook it as he said, "Thank you, but who is your friend in the trench coat."

Seiko walked over and made sure the door was locked before she nodded at Renamon. Renamon returned the nod and took off the hat and trench coat. She set the trench coat and hat on a coat rack that was in the room and stretched out a bit as her tale returned to its natural position. Roy looked over Renamon a second before he said, "Well, I never expected to see you again."

Renamon nodded her head as she dug in the pocket of the jeans she was wearing and pulled out the clean half of the handkerchief. She walked over to Roy and handed it to him as she said, "Here, I believe this is yours."

Roy took the handkerchief and looked at it. There was only one drop of blood still on the white fabric. He looked at it closely and noticed that the fabric looked a bit worn, as if someone had scrubbed at it for a while. He looked back at Renamon and then bowed his head slightly as he said, "Thank you, Renamon wasn't it?"

Renamon nodded her head and said, "Yes, my name is Renamon, and I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt."

Roy shook his head and said, "There is no dept between us. After I saved you, you quickly repaid the dept by drop kicking the leader of the gang across the room." Roy then smiled as he turned to Rika and said, "So, I guess that it isn't coincidence that you two showed up here at the same time."

Rika nodded as she said, "We will explain everything, if you promise to keep it a secret."

Roy gave a reassuring smile as he said, "I am honored you view me trustworthy enough to be trusted with this secret." With that Rika began to explain what Renamon was and where she came from. As she talked, Roy listened intently and took in every bit of information. After Rika was finished Roy leaned back and rubbed his chin a second before he said, "Well, I guess anything is possible."

Roy glanced over to the clock and noticed that the nurse could come in at anytime. He turned his toward Renamon and said, "You better get back into your disguise. The nurse could come in any second."

Renamon nodded her head and walked over to the coat rack. While she was putting the coat on Seiko walked over to the bed and said, "I hope you would join us for dinner some time. If anything, I think it would be an appropriate way to pay you back for your bravery."

Roy nodded his head and said, "I will take you up on that offer. Tell me, what is the date today?"

Seiko glanced at her watch and said, "It is the 18th of December."

Roy thought a second before he said, "That's good. The doctor said I am healing really fast, so I will be released in three days."

Seiko smiled as she said, "That's great. How about you come over to our house on Christmas and join use. I know my daughter would be happy to meet you."

Roy shook his head and said, "I can't. I have to be at the orphanage on Christmas because of a previous obligation, how about Christmas Eve?"

Seiko nodded her head and said, "That would be fine. Here, you look thirsty. Rika, why don't you run down to the vending machine and get him some water. I will wait outside the door in case the nurse comes by." With that Rika and Seiko left, leaving Renamon and Roy alone in the room. Renamon finished putting on the trench coat and was about to put on the hat when she began to think about Rika's dream. She had said Roy was their, and he had told her the error of her ways. Renamon turned to Roy who was watching his movie again. She was silent for a second before she said, "Roy."

Roy turned and with a kind face said, "Yes Renamon."

Renamon second guessed her self for a second before she said, "At the bank, you mentioned something about the life of a protector. What was it again?"

Roy blinked a few times before he smiled and said, "It is the only thing I can remember about my father. He and my mother were killed when a vengeful coworker broke into the house, intending to kidnap me. He had already killed my mother and was about to kill my father when my father stared down the barrel of his gun and said, _This is my oath, for I am his protector. I will not let you lay a hand on him. The life of a parent, of a protector isn't important for we don't only fight for ourselves, but for the ones who can not protect themselves. We must succeed in our fight, for if we should fail in the fight, they will be the ones who shall bear the consequences. _My father then charged the criminal, taking five bullets in the chest. It didn't stop him, he took the gun from the man and with super human strength he picked him up and threw him against the far wall. The bullet wounds then caught up with him, and he fell over, dead. This happened when I was four. The police came and took me to the New Hope Orphanage, and I have been their since then. I am 16 now, and most parents don't want to adopt someone who is as old as I am. They want a young child they can raise, not a teenager who will be ready for collage in two years."

Renamon looked at him as the cheerfulness in Roy's face left for a few moments, and the scars of the incident surfaced. Renamon noticed the very soul of Roy seemed to have made it way into his eyes, showing the pain of living at an orphanage for so many years. It didn't last long though, because Roy quickly brought himself back to reality and said, "So, any more questions."

Renamon shook her head. She did have more questions for Roy, but felt that it would be for the best if she waited to ask them. She put on the hat and was about to leave when Roy called her name. Renamon turned and saw him smiling as he said, "Hey, don't be a stranger. The New Hope Orphanage is filled with kids, but none of them my age. It is nice to be able to talk to someone who can keep their mind on the conversation long enough to make it worth while."

Renamon thought about it a second before she nodded her head and said, "Sure, it is the least I can do." With that Renamon left the room and met up with Seiko. Rika popped into the room a second to give Roy the bottle of water before the trio of girl left the hospital. Rika and Renamon were heading back to the house while Seiko was planning to go the mall to do some shopping. As Rika and Renamon rode on the bus back to Rika's house, Renamon couldn't seem to get that kid out of her head. He had been so polite, courteous, and open minded. Most people would have yelled for help or thought they were going mad if they saw a yellow talking fox in their hospital room, but he had just accepted her as a person, and talked to her like he talked to Rika or Seiko.

Back in the hospital, Roy was replaying the whole visit in his head. Seiko acted so kind like a grandmother he never had. Rika was a bit cold, but she was defiantly trying to be nice. When he had talked to her at the bank she had been as cold as ice and hard as stone. Here, she at least tried to make a decent conversation. Then there was Renamon, a real live digimon. He knew about the card game from the other kids at the orphanage, and he even had a few common cards one of the kids had given him. Yet, he didn't see her as some strange creature that should only exist in someone's imagination. Renamon felt like a person to him, like any normal human. He shrugged as he turned back to the TV to finish watching the movie as he thought, "_I guess time will tell if Renamon will be a friend or acquaintance." _

Roy spent the next two days in the hospital, being released with a clean bill of health in the morning of the third day. During his stay some of the kids from the orphanage had come and visited him the day after Rika, Renamon, and Seiko had visited. Then, surprisingly Renamon stopped by for a few minutes one night while he was reading a book. She had realized that she didn't know where the orphanage was. Roy chuckled and told her the orphanages address. Renamon thanked him and they had a quick conversation about the weather before she left. Roy was amazed she could travel through the shadows like that, and wondered what it would be like to do that.

When Roy was released no one there from the orphanage to meet him, but he had expected as much. The kids weren't allowed to go anywhere on their own, and Mrs.Starshine had to be a mess after dealing with thirty kids for four days on her own. Roy began to walk down the street, enjoying the crisp air. He loved winter, Christmas joy in the air, the feel of the cold air in his lungs. It was easiest his favorite season. As he walked down the street he passed several shops. Many had holiday displays. It was the 21st, and Christmas was in 4 days, his birthday was in 6. He sighed as he thought about being another year older. He thought about the many years he had spent at the orphanage. Ever since his father and mother had been killed, he had spent all his spare time training. He vowed that if he had to protect himself or someone he cared about, he would not have to make the ultimate sacrifice.

He reached the orphanage an hour later, having walked the long distance from the hospital to the orphanage. The orphanage was a dull grey in color, with the evidence that the owner didn't have to funds to fix everything. Some of the paint was chipping off on one side, and a vine had taken over the other. The building was three stories tall and a patio could be seen setting out of the roof, but it showed signs of rarely being used. There were toys and other things in the yard all around the building. Roy smiled, it wasn't much, but it was a roof over his head. When he walked up the walk he could already hear the kids inside yelling that he was back, and as he opened the door a wave of small hands and feet jumped on him. Mrs. Starshine was in the door way when Roy got out from underneath the mountain of kids. She smiled as she said, "It is good to see you're alright Roy. I have good news for you?"

Roy smiled at the kids as he said, "What is that Mrs. Starshine?"

She smiled as she said, "Someone wants to adopt you."

Roy looked at her with surprise as a man with yellow hair in a full business suit walked up beside her. He took of his sunglasses to reveal his amber eyes. Roy had a gut feeling; this guy was up to no good. As he looked the stranger over the guy offered his hand and said, "I am Yamachi."

Not wanting to be rude, Roy shook Yamachi's hand and said, "Roy Foxlore. So, how come you want to adopt me?"

Yamachi pulled his hand back as he said, "You are old enough to fend for yourself. I want someone I can call my son, but don't want to have to go about teaching him about everything he sees. I have been looking for someone like you for quite a while." Though Roy still didn't like the vibes he was getting from this Yamachi character, he wasn't about to tell him no. He had wanted to be adopted for so long. He knew he could stand whatever this guy could dish out.

An hour later Yamachi left, saying he would return in the afternoon to pick Roy up. When he was out of sight Roy went into the house and after trending to his chores he went up through the old houses attic and went up to the long forgotten patio on the roof. He sat up their, watching the sun get higher in the sky until it was high noon. He was about to go inside when he heard foot steps and turned to see Renamon was standing on the patio's railing. Roy smiled as he said, "Well, I am glad you found your way here."

Renamon nodded her head and stepped down off the patio railing and onto the aging boards as she said, "I circled the block a few times until I saw you sitting up here. So, this is your home."

Roy nodded his head as he said, "Yep, for the past 12 years, but not anymore."

Renamon gave him a questioning look as she said, "Why, what has happened?"

Roy chuckled as he said, "I guess I should have been on the TV sooner, this guy came here and adopted me. So, I guess this is the last few hours I will be at this old house."

Renamon looked out over the city as she said, "Well, I guess a lot of good came out of that bank robbery."

Roy walked over to the railing and leaned on it as he said, "Really, why do you say that?"

Renamon walked over beside him and said, "Well, Rika is much more open now, both of us being put on the brink of death has opened her eyes and heart a bit, and you are getting adopted."

Roy nodded his head and said, "I think your missing one thing."

Renamon looked at Roy as she asked, "What could I have forgotten."

Roy smiled as he looked over to her and said, "Why, I got to meet a very kind person, or should I say digimon."

Renamon blushed slightly as Roy turned back out over the city as he said, "I spent the first 10 years of my life at the orphanage training, trying to become as strong as I could. I checked every book out of the nearest library that had to deal with self defense. I took moves form several different fighting styles and combined them into one that was simple for me to learn, yet would allow me to practice and perfect the moves for years. I still train when ever I feel the need to, but it is always just to keep my skill up, my sense as sharp as humanly possible. Spending all that time training made it impossible for me to keep friends for long, and after I started lightening up on the training, there was no one my age at the orphanage to be friends with. I became a sitter for all the other kids. Now don't get me wrong, it is fun to be their big brother of sorts, but for the past few months I just wanted someone to have as a friend, someone who I can have a conversation like this with. Conversations where I can get out the stuff that has been bothering my heart, stuff that is too complicated for the other orphans to comprehend."

Renamon looked at him, the pains of his heart starting to show up on his face again, but this time they seemed to have healed a bit. Before she could figure out why they had healed Roy had put his happy demeanor back on as he sighed and said, "I am sorry, here I have been chewing your ear off with my problems."

Renamon shook her head and said, "No, it is alright Roy. Truth be told, I wish I could talk to someone about the strains on my heart."

Roy turned as he said, "Well go ahead, I am listening."

Renamon was silent for a minute before she said, "Well, the night after the robbery Rika had a nightmare about losing me. The next morning she told her grandmother about me. As we talked about how I protected Rika and listened to her Rika's grandmother, the older woman who was with us when we visited you, compared me to a motherly figure in Rika's life. That has been eating at my mind since she has said it."

Roy turned around and leaned his back against the rail as he said, "So, does Rika have a mother or is she gone."

Renamon shook her head as she said, "She might as well be gone. Her mother is a famous model, and she spends most of her time off some where at a photo shoot. Then, whenever she is home she is trying to make Rika just like her. That is why Rika is a kind of tomboy, just trying to be something other then what her mother wants."

Roy nodded his head as he said, "I see. Rika's mother is trying to form Rika, while you are letting her be what ever she wants to be, guiding her as best you can without oppressing her will. I still don't see the problem."

Renamon sighed as she said, "It is just my mind is split. One side is saying I can be a better mother to Rika then her real mother is. Another side is telling me that I can't be Rika's mother because she is a human and I am a digimon. Finally, a third side is saying that I can't be her mother because I have no right it. She has a mother, and no matter how poorly she does her job, I can't take it from her."

Roy nodded his head as he said, "Now I understand. Renamon, here is my advice. Your right, you can't be Rika mother and you don't have the right to take her away from her real mother, but it doesn't stop there. Renamon, you can fill a gap in Rika's life. You can help Rika like a mother would, with out taking her place. All you have to do is be there when she needs you, and do not contradict her own mother. That way, you can be a presence in her life with out taking her mother's place."

Renamon nodded her head as she saw a black car pull up. Roy looked over his shoulder and saw Yamachi stepping out of the driver's seat. He stood up and stretched as he said, "Well, that's my ride. Remember, don't you be a stranger Renamon." With that Roy walked down through the door that led to the patio. Renamon watched him go before she disappeared into the shadows, and began to make her way back to Rika's house.

Roy picked up the small suitcase and followed Yamachi out of the orphanage. He turned and took one last good look at the place before he stepped into the back seat of Yamachi's car. As they drove, Roy noticed that the back of the car was separated from the front by a piece of glass. Before he could figure out what the glass was four he heard a strange sound. It sounded like gas coming through a pipe. He then began to smell something in the air, and he tried to lower the car windows. He flipped the power switch several times, but the windows wouldn't move. He then felt his head getting light and his eyes getting heavy. He tried to open the car doors, but they were locked and he had no means to unlock them. Soon, the gas overtook him and he slumped over in the seat, out like a light.


	4. Yamachi’s Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create. ___

Chapter 4

Yamachi's Plan

Roy woke up later, his head pounding. He tried to move, but found his hands and feet were bound. He realized he was lying on a table and that there were many different tubes that had been inserted into his skin. Nothing was going through them, but he had a bad feeling that sooner or later, something would be. He lifted his head and saw the walls of the room were lined with tall machines and computers. The many read outs on the screens showing different figures, some he guessed were his heart beat and other vital signs.

Roy was about to shout out something when he heard a door open and close. From behind him foot steps sounded on the hard floor. A few moments later Yamachi walked around the table and said, "Good, you're awake."

Roy strained against the restraints as he said, "What is the meaning of this. This is child cruelty. I will have you in jail faster then you can blink."

Yamachi shook his head as he said, "I doubt that."

Roy continued to strain against the restraints as he said, "So, what are you planning to do with me?"

Yamachi turned and looked out the soul window in the room as he said, "You are going to be my weapon against the abominations."

Roy grunted as he said, "Abominations?"

Yamachi nodded his head as he said, "In the network created by all electronic devices a world exists. This world is inhabited by creatures that are called Digimon. I assume you have heard of the card game, well those are the creatures that inhabit that digital world. They are infections in the digital network, and they are trying to infect the real world. They bioemerge in clouds of data, and start to terrorize the world."

Roy stopped trying to break free of his restraints as he looked over at Yamachi and said, "Then how come the news hasn't gotten a hold of this."

Yamachi played with his silver lighter as he said, "The power of my connections in the media and three children with their pet digimon. One is a boy name Takato and he has a pet called Guilmon. Another is a boy name Henry with a digimon called Terriermon. Finally, there is a girl, Rika Nonaka, and her digimon Renamon. They are abominations as well, and when the time comes you will destroy them as well."

Roy eyes widened and he began to struggle against his restraints with a renewed energy. Yamachi saw him struggling as he said, "Don't bother, those restraints are tested to hold 1,000 pounds of pressure. I doubt that an elephant could break free of them."

Roy continued to grunt as he said, "I don't care. I am not an assassin or killer. If anything I am a protector and will not fight someone I seek to protect."

Yamachi smiled as he said, "Well, you won't really have a choice in the matter."

Roy tried to fight the bonds with all his strength as he said, "Why me? Why not someone else or yourself?"

Yamachi stopped smiling as he said, "You are the ideal subject for four good reasons. One, you have no living family. Two, the only friends you might have had are at the orphanage, and no digimon have ever bioemerged in that area of the city. With out any relationships with the outer world, it is easy to make it seem like you never existed. Three, you have superior fighting skill which you demonstrated when you fought of those bank robbers. Four, you are the oldest orphan in the city. You are the most mature mentally and physically."

Roy stopped struggling against his restraints as he gasped for air and said, "You have yet to tell me what you are planning to do with me?"

Yamachi headed for the door as he said, "We are first going to pump you with raw digimon data. This should give you the power of a digimon with out turning you into a digimon. Second, we will implant a control program. The program will communicate with a tracking collar we will put around your neck. With those two things in place you will be my little puppet. You will not be able to resist my orders at all."

Roy looked at Yamachi with terror, this guy was crazy. He saw Yamachi was about to leave as he said, "Why don't you just turn me into a digimon, level the playing field."

Yamachi turned and his sunglasses reflected all the light in the room making them glow as he said, "Simple, making you a digimon would make you harder to control. The data in a digimon can begin to counter the control program, and we can't have that. We could if we wanted. All we would have to do is introducing a small piece of digimon data, but trust me. I won't allow that to happen." Yamachi then turned and left the room. He closed the door behind him and a few seconds later some blue liquid began to flow through the tubes and into Roy's body.

Roy thrashed about trying to get free, but he knew he couldn't. He ran through everything Yamachi had said. He had to find someway to foil Yamachi's plan. He just couldn't allow himself to become that mad man's attack dog. Roy then got struck with an idea begin to counteract the control program. If that happened he might be able to resist Yamachi's control, but where could he get some digimon data. Roy then looked up and remembered the handkerchief half that he had used to bandage Renamon's wound. There were still a few spots of blood on it, meaning that there was still some data in it. His hands were secured next to his pocket and he was able to pull out the handkerchief. He thought about it a second and then remembered he had a penny in his pocket. After pulling it out, he wrapped the penny in the handkerchief.

He judged the distance as best he could and tried to guess how far he needed to throw the handkerchief. He thought about it a few seconds before he gave the penny and handkerchief a toss. It was going to fly too far, but as it passed over his head he lunged his head forward and caught the corner of the handkerchief with his teeth. This was the only way to get the data in his body. He took the handkerchief into his mouth and then, with difficulty, swallowed it. He gagged a bit about eating someone else's blood, but it was his only hope.

In the room next to the one where Roy was, Yamachi and some common technicians watched the many monitors. The one Yamachi was watching personally was the data saturation scan. On the black screen was an outline of a human body, and it was slowly filling with blue data. He smiled when the blue data filled the entire frame and he turned and said, "Good, now begin implanting the control program in." A few seconds later, red data began to fill the outline as the control program began to enter Roy's body and mix with the raw data, taking a grasp on Roy's mind. Yamachi smiled as the control program reached its saturation limit, and he stood up to go check on his new weapon. If he had stayed a few more minutes he would have noticed a small speck of green, unknown data, had been detected in Roy's body.

Roy suddenly began to feel calm, and he started to lose the felling in his legs. Soon, he couldn't move his arms or legs. He was still able to turn his head, and he saw that the blue liquid that was flowing into him was now red. He sighed, he knew that it was the control program, and he was now at Yamachi's mercy. As if on cue Yamachi entered the room and watched as the last bit of data liquid flowed through the tubes. He then pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and smiled as he said, "Here, let me help you with those restraints."

As Yamachi unlocked the restraints while some technicians came in with some equipment. They put some sensors on Roy's body and began to check his systems. While some were doing that Yamachi unlocked the final restraint. He put the keys back in his pocket and pulled three items out of his pocket. It was two bracelets and a small block. Yamachi motioned over toward the technicians and one of them bent over Roy's head and put a half inch thick collar on his neck with four small metal electrodes on it. The electrodes scratched Roy's skin until Yamachi walked over and put the small box over top where the four electrodes were and pushed hard. Roy felt the electrodes enter his body and he also heard the sound of the small box clicking into place.

Yamachi stood up and then slipped the two bracelets onto Roy's wrists, one on each arm. Yamachi looked Roy over a second before he smiled and nodded toward the group of technicians. Roy felt the electrodes in his neck begin to release an electrical charge, and suddenly he felt like a prisoner in his own body. He could not control any part of his body, it was as if he had stepped back from a large window and could now see the frame. The view threw his eyes was now framed with a thick line of black. He could still feel everything. Suddenly a mirror appeared in his mind, in the blackness. Maybe it was the control the program or his subconscious. He looked in the mirror and saw that his mental body was chained up, securely bound to a pure white wall that stood alone in the blackness. There had to be a hundred different chains, enough that they complete covered that mental image of himself. He looked back threw the two windows that showed him what he normally saw. He knew he could still hear perfectly because he heard Yamachi said, "Now, sit up."

Roy's body did as it was told and he sat up on the table and turned. He then hung his legs off the side and looked off in the distance. Yamachi smiled as he looked over his accomplishment. He then turned to his technicians and said, "Now, take him to the room we have prepared. Put some food out and then order him to eat, tend to any other bodily functions, and then go to sleep."

One of the technicians nodded as he grabbed Roy by the shoulder and lead him out of the room. As they walked down the hall, Roy could see the outside. All he would have to do is make a break for it and he could be free, but it was hopeless. No matter how badly he wanted too, he couldn't do anything. His mind had been taken out of control, and he didn't know how to put it back in control.

The next morning a technician came in at 7:00 and woke Roy up. He gave him some clothes and told him to get dress and told him to head to the room at the end of the hall. The clothes were a pair of black parachute pants, black running shoes, a black long sleeve shirt, a black belt with a loop for a sword and a pair of black sunglasses.

In ten minutes Roy was dressed and he walked down the hall. He was like a zombie, but what do you expect when a computer program is the thing controlling the body. What do you expect when Roy was a prisoner in his own body? He went into the room and saw Yamachi and a few technicians standing in the room next door behind a foot of glass. At the other end of the room was a cage, and in it was a digimon. If Roy was right, it was an Ogermon. The Ogermon noticed him and smiled as he said, "Oh goody, fresh meat."

Yamachi's voice came over a speaker just below the window that separated the two rooms. He said, "Roy, from now on you are going to be called agent Slayer. Now, pick up the sword sitting in the corner, secure the sheath to your belt, and then use the sword to fight this digimon." Roy didn't say a word, though his mind was fighting to take control. He didn't want to take another life. He would not be like that kidnapper who had killed his parents.

Roy tried, but his body took hold of the sword and placed it in the belt loop. He then pulled it out. It was a simple broad sword. Double sided with a very basic handle. He held it up and then took a firm grip on it as he moved toward the caged Ogermon. Yamachi smiled from behind the glass and pressed a button on the console in front of him. The cage opened and Ogermon leapt at Roy. No sooner had the Ogermon leapt up did Roy have his sword through the digimon's gut. He then pulled it out and let the digimon fall to the floor. He raised the blade up, and with no emotion on his face he cut off the pour creatures head off. The digimon broke into data, and the bits flew into nothing ness. Roy put the sword back in its sheath as Yamachi said, "Very good, now return to your room. You may keep yourself entertained with some pencil and paper until I call you. When I call for you, listen to my instructions and then follow them."

Roy nodded his head as he turned to leave, blood splatter still on his face. He walked down the hall and went into the room where he would be kept like a weapon in an armory. Suddenly, the control program weakened its control and Roy could control his limbs. He quickly reached up and took the sunglasses off, intending to throw them against the far wall and smash them. Suddenly, the control program took over and instead of throwing the glasses against the far wall he gently set them down on a table beside the futon that was his bed.

Roy realized, though he had some control, the program still was censoring his thoughts. Preventing him from doing certain things. He went into the small attached bathroom and washed the blood splatter of his face. He looked into the mirror, and saw he still could not control his face. He could not utter a word unless Yamachi asked him to say something, and he could not smile or frown. He could do nothing to relieve the pain he was feeling from taking another things life. He left the bath room and sat down on the futon. He reached over to the notepad and pen. He took them up and tried to right a letter, hoping to tell someone he needed help. He couldn't though; the control program was keeping him from doing it.

Roy stared at the paper, and then got an idea. He thought he would practice his cursive, and just write a few letters to practice it, and the control program let him do it. He took as much time as he could, trying to make the letters as legible as he could, having the most atrocious cursive hand writing you had ever seen. It took him most of the day to write the short letter. He had to separate the writing of each part enough that the control program wouldn't realize what he was doing. When the sun was setting he finished the note. He then thought about folding it into a paper airplane to throw out the window. The control program stopped him at that.

Roy thought about it a second and then thought about just folding the paper into an airplane shape. Surprisingly the control program took control and folded a perfect paper airplane. He stood up, the paper airplane still on the futon and thought about just opening the window to get some air. Roy smiled on the inside as he was able to open the window. All he had to do is separate his actions, and he could get close to getting a message out. He went back to the futon and picked up the plane. He then walked up to the window and paused. How could he get the program to let him throw it out the window, and where should he try and direct it?

After thinking about it for a few seconds he smiled. He thought about throwing the paper airplane so it would poke Renamon in the ear. He smiled as the program took control and seemed to make some very advanced calculations. He then reared back and threw the paper airplane. Roy watched as it floated on the wind. The letter had been very vague, a word at best, but that was because the control program had been censoring the letter. He only hopped that it would be enough to let Renamon, heck anyone, know he needed help.

Roy watched the plan float out of sight before he turned and went to lay down on his futon. All he could do now was sleep, and hope this was all a bad dream.

The airplane floated on the light breeze outside as it descended into Shinjuku Park. It floated threw the branches, but instead of hitting Renamon like Roy had hopped, it hit a small white In-Training digimon in the head. Calamon turned and looked at the paper airplane. He was about to throw it until he noticed something written on the side. He couldn't tell what it said, but he wanted to know.

Calamon fluffed out his ears to their full size and floated on a breeze. He floated until he reached the tall building where he knew Terriermon and his partner spent most of their time. He floated up to the window and saw Terriermon and Henry asleep on the bed. Calamon tapped on the window for a few minutes before Terriermon stirred and looked up at him. Calamon was doing a very anxious dance, and against his better judgment Terriermon woke Henry up.

Henry groaned a bit as he said, "Terriermon, it is too early."

Terriermon poked Henry with his ear again as he said, "I know, but Calamon is outside your window with a piece of paper. I think it's important."

Henry let out a loud groan as he stood up and flicked the light on. He rubbed his eye as he walked over to the window and opened it. Calamon came in and landed beside Terriermon on the bed as he said, "Hi."

Henry cracked his back as he said, "What is it Calamon, it's late."

Calamon held up the paper airplane and said, "Can you tell me what this says here on the side of the plane."

Henry bent down and took the paper airplane from Calamon and looked at the writing. He read it a couple times before his eyes flew open. Renamon's name was written on the side of the airplane. Henry looked at the top and noticed that the wings had been seal together by a black sticker. He turned to Calamon and said, "Where did you get this?"

Calamon scratched his head as he said, "I was sitting in the park when it hit me in the head. Why, what does it say?"

Henry looked at the paper airplane as he said, "It says Renamon, and there is a seal on it. It is as if the airplane is a message to her."

Terriermon was completely awake as he said, "Who would send a message to Renamon. She is as sociable as a porcupine in a balloon factory."

Henry nodded as he said, "It is strange, but I don't think we should open it. If Renamon found out, you can imagine what she would do."

Terriermon raised his head, but soon shook it as he started to think about Renamon kicking his butt. He looked up at Henry as he said, "So, what do we do with it?"

Henry set it on top of his desk as he turned back to the bed and said, "We'll deal with it in the morning." Henry then picked Calamon up and gently placed him outside the window. He then flicked the light off and went back to bed. Calamon shrugged his non existent shoulders as he said, "Oh well. I should see if Guilmon wants to play tag." With that Calamon opened his ears and caught a breeze, hoping Guilmon would be in a more playful mood then Henry and Terriermon.


	5. A Duet, a Duel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create. _

Chapter 5

A Duet, a Duel

The next morning Henry got dressed and checked his calendar. It was December 22nd. Three days till Christmas. He had already finished his Christmas shopping before school was out, so he had a day to kill. He went into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast and ate some of the eggs she was frying. He then went back to his bedroom and laid his plate with a couple fried eggs on the bed for Terriermon to eat. He stretched as he sat down at his computer. That is when he noticed the paper airplane sitting beside his mouse pad and he remembered what had happened the night before. He picked up the plane and turned to Terriermon who had already eaten the eggs and said, "Come on. We need to take this to Renamon or Rika at the very least."

Terriermon nodded his head as he jumped up onto Henry's shoulder and they snuck out of the house before the torment of Terriermon's life, Suzie, could get her hands on the bunny digimon. They were walking down the street a few minutes later. As they walked Henry tried to think of why someone would try to send Renamon a message. Heck, he didn't know if it was a message, but it was the only thing that made sense. He took a short cut through Shinjuku Park and decided to stop in on Guilmon. When he reached Guilmon's hideout Takato was their with his daily bread delivery.

Takato noticed Henry walking up and he waved as he said, "Hey Henry."

Henry got closer before he said, "Hey, how are things with you?"

Takato smiled as he said, "I am good, actually finished my Christmas shopping yesterday."

Henry nodded his head as he said, "Good, then you can come back me up when I go to Rika's."

Takato gave Henry a strange look when he said, "Why would you go to Rika's house?"

Henry reached into the backpack he was wearing and pulled out the paper airplane. He told Takato what happened and Takato could see why Henry wanted back up. Knowing Rika, she would think it was a joke or something and rip the paper airplane up. After Guilmon finished his breakfast the four of them headed out for Rika's.

They were at Rika's house a little while later, only being delayed by a group of kids who tried to steal Terriermon off of Henry's shoulder. Henry and Takato stood in front of Rika's front gate for ten minutes. Neither Henry, Terriermon, or Takato wanted to be the one to knock on the door, so they made Guilmon do it. After a few seconds the door opened and it wasn't Rika. It was Rika's grandmother. She smiled at them and said, "Hello, can I help you?"

Takato got in front of Guilmon, trying to hide him as he said, "We would like to talk to Rika."

Seiko nodded her head and said, "Sure, she and Renamon are in the living room." Seiko turned to lead them through the house, but Henry and Takato hadn't noticed. They had turned their head toward each other in surprise. Since when did Rika's grandmother know about Renamon? They would have stayed like that longer but Terriermon used his ears to knock Henry and Takato's heads together, and bring them back to reality.

They followed Seiko into the house. When they rounded the corner for the living room, they saw Rika and Renamon were playing a board game, Scrabble. Apparently Seiko had been playing with them because there was a spot for her on the board. Rika turned her head and said, "Hey goggle heads, what are you doing here?"

Henry walked over as he said, "Well, last night Calamon came to my house from Shinjuku park with a paper airplane, and…"

Rika sighed as she said, "Get to the point brainiac."

Henry took his backpack off and set on the in front of him. He pulled the airplane out as he said, "Well, I would have just thrown it away, but it's got a seal on the wings. It also has Renamon's name on the side."

Rika turned toward Henry with a bit of surprise as he handed it to Renamon. She looked at the paper airplane for a second before she used her claw to break the seal and she unfolded it. On the inside there were only three words. It read:

**Renamon**

**H……………………E…………………..L……………………P**

**Roy**

Renamon looked at the note for few seconds before she handed it to Rika. Rika looked at, the letters looked like a poor attempt at cursive hand writing, but they were legible. Still, why would Roy send a message like this? Rika's head said that it was just a practical joke, but there was something to this message. She could feel it in her gut.

Henry and Takato looked at the note over Rika's shoulder and Takato asked, "Roy, isn't that the name of the kid who fought off those bank robbers."

Henry nodded his head as he said, "Yeah, I heard that name on the news yesterday, but I doubt it is the same guy."

Rika didn't take her eyes of the paper as she said, "No, it is the same guy."

Takato looked at Rika as he asked, "How can you be sure?"

Rika handed the message to Seiko as she said, "I know because a few days ago Renamon, my grandma, and I went to the hospital where he was staying and thanked him for saving Renamon's life. My grandmother had only found out about Renamon that morning, and we decided that Roy deserved a thank you straight from Renamon, not some anonymous message."

Henry stood up as he put his hand on his chin. He thought for a few seconds before he said, "Still, something is strange about this whole thing."

Rika nodded her head and was about to agree when her, Takato, and Henry's digivices went off. Rika pulled her off its belt clip and said, "There is a digimon. Come on Renamon." With out another word Renamon stood up and disappeared into the shadows. Rika quickly grabbed her deck of the table and ran out the door.

Henry and Takato quickly followed with Terriermon and Guilmon right behind them. Seiko sighed as she put a word on the game board and said, "Will finish the game later." She stood up and went to go take a nap.

The group of tamers and digimon ran down the street. The digimon had bioemerged in the park. As they ran Renamon followed silently in the shadows, but she still couldn't get the message out of her head. She looked ahead as she thought, "Roy, what has happened to you?"

At the Hypnos building the place was busy. Yamachi made sure he had the digimon location before he pressed the call button on his head set and said, "Agent Slayer, time for your first mission. There is a digimon in Shinjuku Park, in the area of the newly constructed outdoor concert area. You are to go out and destroy that digimon, and if you see those three digimon that have over stayed their welcome in the real world, destroy them as well."

In Roy's room, Yamachi's voice was like a bomb for Roy. He knew it was coming, but he didn't know when or for what reason. The control program took complete control of Roy's body and guided him to the room down the hall. He grabbed the sword that was leaning against the wall. He strapped it to his belt, and headed out to do his new job. He took the black sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. This was the Roy who was under Yamachi's control. The blackness reflecting that mad man's evil persistence and will to do anything to get a job done. He left the Hypnos building, and took a breath of the cold air. Roy felt the cold air in his lungs, but could not enjoy it for a second later the control program had him running at a full sprint toward the digimon's location.

The tamers reached the new outdoor theater structure. There were many rows of stone benches that all faces a large stage that was covered by a white stone sound shell. The whole area was enveloped by fog, and on the stage stood a single figure. The digimon was a little taller then a human, and covered in a pitch black cloak. The only part of his body you could see was his head, which was only a mask that looked like the mask from the phantom of the opera. Otherwise, he was just a phantom, a loose combination of digital data. Henry took out his digivice and waited a second for the analyzer to come up. When it did he read it aloud, "Operamon, a lover of the fine art of opera, but don't get on his bad side. His weapons are a sword he conceals in his cloak and his voice. Special attacks are Soprano Slice and Musical Duel."

Rika turned her head and said, "Musical Duel, what the heck is that?"

Henry shrugged as he said, "Knowing our luck, we are about to find out." With that the group ran up to the stage and Renamon, Terriermon, and Guilmon jumped up onto the stage. Operamon turned around and said in a low, calm voice, "Well, it looks like I have an audience, but I am not in the mood for a quartet, how about a duet." With that Operamon used his Soprano Sword to knock Guilmon and Terriermon off the stage. He then turned to Renamon and said, "Musical Duel."

In a second it seemed that music filled the air from an orchestra they couldn't see. Operamon then pulled out his sword as he began to sing

_Well, well, well, what do we have here?  
Rookie Digimon, ooooh, I really scared  
So you're the ones everybody's talking about, ha, ha_

Operamon at that moment lunged at Renamon with the blade and he began to fight with her. He swung his blade around enough that she couldn't attack, and she couldn't escape. All she could do is dodge and block. As he swung his sword Operamon continued to sing.

_You're joking, you're joking  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're joking me, you got to be  
You can't be the right guys  
Your weak, you're scrawny  
I don't know which is worse  
I my just split a seam, if I don't die laughing first._

Operamon's sword slices began to increase in speed, and Renamon was having trouble staying ahead of him. As he fought, he continued to sing

_Now when a powerful digimon says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attentions now  
Because I 'm a Operamon  
And if you aren't shaking  
Then there's something very wrong  
Cause this may be the last time  
That you hear me deadly song_

As the song continued Operamon's speed and strength seemed to get stronger. Renamon got ahead of him enough and was able to land a punch. She then back off, but Operamon seemed unharmed. He raised his head up and then charged at Renamon again as he sang:

_Well if I'm feeling antsy  
And there's nothing much to do  
I might just cook a special batch  
Of my snake and spider stew  
And don't you know the one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
A tall vixen digimon to add a little spice_

Renamon dodged the blows, and tried to tell the guy off, but her voice wouldn't respond. Operamon noticed she was trying to speak and he said, "Here dear, why don't I make it a duet." Operamon was about to say something when he noticed Terriermon and Guilmon get back on the stage. He quickly turned toward them and used his Soprano sword to knock Terriermon and Guilmon out, and off the stage again as he said, "The show is started, and new actors aren't allowed." He then turned back to Renamon and said, "Now, where was I. Oh yes, Musical Duet Duel." Renamon suddenly felt strange, and then she began to sing along with the ghostly music

_Stop right now or you will face the dire consequences  
Rika expects me to destroy you  
So please, hold still a second_

Operamon chuckled as he said, "You have a marvelous voice my dear, but you are no match for me." He then waited for a few seconds before he sang

_You're joking, you're joking  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this gal up?  
I'm drowning in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff_

The music paused for a second as Henry asked, "What is he going to do?"

Operamon chuckled and turned toward Henry as he said, "I am going to do the very best I can."

Operamon then began singing some filler music that sounded like someone mourning over the death of someone close. After doing that four times Renamon was able to get away from him and get to the other side of the stage as he sang:

_OH, the sound of rolling dice  
To me is music in the air  
Because I am a gambling Operamon  
Although I don't play fair  
It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not Mine, of course, but yours, little miss  
Now that'd be just fine_

Renamon was getting annoyed with this guy, and she beginning to wonder what would happen at the end of the song, During the whole thing it seemed like Operamon was dancing, and all the while his sword was beginning to glow brighter and brighter. Against her better judgment, she tried to say something normally, but instead she sang:

_You make yourself sound so very powerful  
But I know better, I will take you down_

Operamon smiled as he pointed the tip of his blade at her and slowly began to walk towards her. As he sung:

_Oh, brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you are in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
Because I am the great Operamon  
And you are officially dead_

With that Operamon swung his blade in a wide arc and released a massive attack, energy built up while he was singing the song. It struck Renamon squarely on the chest, and she went flying back into the audience seats. Rika ran after her while Henry and Takato looked at Operamon in fear as he moved closer to them. Suddenly a black blur came out of nowhere, and clashed blades with Operamon. Operamon backed off from Takato and Henry. He quickly spun around and looked at the strange attacker. He grunted as he said, "You, a mere human are trying to stop my grand opening opera. You will pay."

The man just looked at Operamon with no fear on his face as he said, "If you want a true challenge, try to conquer me with your weak lyrics."

Operamon growled as he said, "You dare insult me lyrics. You will pay for your disrespect."

The man in black smiled as he said, "Well then, let the duel begin. Do you know the song The Devil went Down to Georgia?"

Operamon smiled, this guy was just begging for trouble. That song was the one of the two strongest songs in his arsenal, and he was asking for it. Well, Operamon thought, might as will give it to him. With that he held his sword in a battle pose as he said, "Let the Musical Duel begin."

The invisible band began to play again, but now it sounded like a small group and it sounded like a country song, with a central fiddler player. Henry and Takato watched as Operamon looked the guy down, and this mysterious gut just smiled as the music reached the beginning of the song. He took a breath and sang:

_A digimon went down to Georgia he was looking for a soul to steal  
He was way in a bind because he was way behind and he was willing to make a deal  
He came across this young man wielding a sword and doing it quite well  
And the digimon jumped up onto a stage and said Boy let me tell you what_

Operamon jumped in at that point, planning to play the part of the digimon in the song. He pointed his sword at the human and sang:

_I bet you didn't know but I am a swordsman too.  
And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you.  
Now you swing a pretty good sword, but give this digimon his due  
I bet my sword against your soul because I think I'm better then you_

The human smiled as the song continued and he sang

_Well, my names Roy and it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, because I'm the best that's ever been._

Then, a voice came out with the band and while Roy and Operamon's swords clashed the song continued by singing  
_Roy you raise your sword up and battle with your heart  
Because hells broke loose in Georgia and Operamon deals the cards  
And if you win you'll get his sword, hard a diamonds, but if you lose this digimon gets your soul_

Operamon and Roy split apart and stared each other down. The fiddle in the invisible band played some fast notes, and then the voice in the air sang:

_The digimon raised he sword up high and he said, "I start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingers and traveled up his sword.  
He drove the sword into the ground and it made an evil hiss  
And a bunch of evil ghosts appeared and the battle continued like this_

The fiddle in the music played a quick pace with an evil tone as the ghosts flew at Roy. He dodged each attack thrown at him and struck down each ghost with deadly accuracy. He waited for the song to advance a bit before he smiled and sang

_When the digimon finished Roy said, your pretty good Operamon  
But you stand in that place right there and let me show you how it's done._

Roy charged Operamon before the digimon knew what was going on. He put Operamon on the defensive and made him back off and circle the stage as the voice in the wind sang the chorus for the song. As their swords clashed the invisible singer came out of the band and sang:

_He played fire on the mountain run boys, run _

(brief fiddle interlude)_  
The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun _

(brief fiddle interlude)_  
Chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
_(brief fiddle interlude)

_Daddy is your sword dull. No child, no_

(brief fiddle interlude)

When it was done Roy ran his blade through Operamon's side, and the digimon backed off. He sighed as the voice in the air sung

_The digimon bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat  
He laid that sword of his down near Roy's feet. Roy shook his head and said,  
Digimon you won't get to try again  
For I was told once, and with great intention, your death comes on my swords blade._

With that Roy drove the swords blade through the mask that was Operamon's face. The mask cracked, and then Operamon broke into a million bits of data. The music ended instantly, leaving only the silence of the park. The digital fog lifted, and Henry was about to thank the stranger when he noticed he was still holding his sword while he walked toward Terriermon and Guilmon.

Henry then realized that this guy wasn't done, and he yelled at Terriermon and Guilmon to get out of the way. It wasn't a second later when Roy tried to cut them to ribbons, but thanks to Henry's warning they got out of Roy's attack range. Guilmon and Terriermon continued to dodge Roy.

Back in the stands Rika was practically paralyzed. Renamon had woken up in the middle of the song, and soon knew why Rika wasn't saying anything. This guy who slain this powerful digimon was the same guy who had saved Renamon's life. Renamon turned to Rika and said, "Rika, this must be why he sent us that note. We have to find out why he is doing this."

Rika nodded and she ran up the aisle between the seats while Renamon made a great leap and landed on the stage. Roy's attention shifted to the weaken fox digimon, and he looked at her coldly. He then ran up and began to do battle with her. Unlike with Operamon, Renamon was down in a few seconds. Roy was standing over her, ready to drive the blade in, and for a second time seemed to stop.

In side Roy, he tried with all his heart and soul to stop the final stroke. He struggled against the many mental chains that bound him to this metaphorical wall, but he couldn't break them. Finally, the control program lifted the sword to finish Renamon off, and Roy exploded with anger and determination. He would not kill her. He pulled against the chains, and then started to feel them give way. With a few more seconds of pulling his right arm, his sword arm broke free of the chains. The change in control sent his body off balance. Outside, the control program was trying to stab Renamon right in the heart, but Roy was holding it off. Finally, Roy used the last of his strength and drove the sword into his own body. He stabbed it through his thigh. The sudden impalement weakened the control programs grip on Roy enough that he was able to shed his first tears in a long time. He then looked up at Renamon and said, "Please, I don't want to kill anymore. I don't want to kill you."

Renamon was about to reach up and touch him when Roy saw new chains begin to form around his body. The control program was regaining control. He quickly used the last of his strength and said, "Run, please, for your own safety, RUN."

Renamon looked at him with shock as the many emotions that filled Roy's eyes for that brief moment began to fade and the emotionless digimon slayer began to reemerge. Though Renamon didn't like the idea of it, she knew they had to run. She quickly got away from Roy and picked Rika up. She then turned to Henry and Takato and said, "We can't defeat him. We have to run."

Rika began to struggle against Renamon's grip, but then remembered her dream, and slowly nodded her agreement to Henry and Takato. Not taking this as a good sign, Henry quickly picked Terriermon up and the group fled the area. Roy held himself there as long as he could, but when the control program regained complete control. He didn't take chase. It instead directed him back to Hypnos to get the wound treated.


	6. The Only Hope Left

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create. ___

Chapter 6

The Only Hope Left

After the battle with Operamon and Roy, Henry and Takato decided that for their partner's safety, they needed to do what Rika did. They needed to tell their parents about their digimon partners. After discussing a few more things Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon left Rika's house. It was mid afternoon, the sun warming the air a bit. The cold crisp of December was still in the air, but now all you needed was a light jacket to be comfortable outside. Rika was inside with her grandmother, finishing their game of scrabble. Renamon, however, didn't feel like playing that word game anymore. She headed outside and went up onto the houses roof. She lay down on the roof and watched the clouds in the sky roll by. There were several, and some were a little grey. Renamon guessed that it would storm later, but soon her mind began to go back to the fight.

She remembered most of the fight, but the biggest part the stood out for her was Roy's face. In that one moment his face went from an emotionless mask to that face which was begging her to help him. To save herself, to do anything so he wouldn't kill her. His sword arm was trembling like mad, like there was a great battle with in it. What ever was making Roy kill digimon did not have absolute control. Roy wouldn't allow it, but why did he stop when he was about to kill her. He didn't flinch when he killed Operamon, or even show any remorse while he was chasing Guilmon and Terriermon around. She stood up then and their, and with out a word disappeared. She would find him and find out what was going on.

At Takato's family bakery/house he waited outside with Guilmon. The last customer left the shop with out noticing Guilmon, and Takato sighed. He told Guilmon to wait where he was as he went inside. His mother was at the register while his father was in the back baking some fresh bread. His mother smiled as he came in and said, "Hey Takato, where were you?"

Takato smiled as he said, "I was with my friends. Speaking of friends, mom. I would like you to meet a new friend of mine."

Takato's mother nodded her head as Takato headed for the shop door and pulled Guilmon in. Takato's mother looked at him for a few minutes before she let out a blood curdling scream and yelled, "MONSTER."

Takato put his hands up trying to calm her down as he said, "He isn't a monster mom. He is a digimon, and I he has been my friend for a while." No matter what Takato tried, his mother wouldn't calm down.

Finally his father came into the room from the kitchen, wondering what all the screaming was about. He then saw Guilmon and then looked over to Takato. He thought about it a second and then remembered a while back when Takato was trying to move a large TV box up to his room. Back then, he thought it was a dog or other pet. He walked over to Takato and said, "So, is this that thing that was in that TV box you tried to hide in your room."

Takato nodded his head as he said, "He has been staying in a cement building in the park since then. I have been taking the day old, the day old day old, and the three day old bread to him for food. He has gotten a real liking for your bread, and for peanut butter."

Takato's father walked over to Guilmon as he said, "Well, I guess you just proved you could have a pet, and I assume that is why you brought him here now."

Takato shook his head as he said, "Well, with the help of some other people me and Guilmon have been fighting back some evil digimon. They just seem to appear in different places in the city and they start attacking. We have fought back at least 15 evil digimon now."

Takato's mother suddenly calmed down and put her arms around Takato as she said, "Oh, you have been in that many fights. My pour baby, are you hurt?"

Takato tried to break free of his mothers death grip hug, but his father was the one who freed him. He then turned to Guilmon and asked, "So, you have been protecting my son for all this time."

Guilmon got a goofy smile on his face as he said, "Yep."

Takato looked at his dad and said, "But now someone is hunting him and he whipped our butts. It is a human, and he was able to defeat this really powerful digimon with only a sword. After that he turned and tried to destroy Guilmon and my friend's digimon Terriermon and Renamon. He almost destroyed Renamon, but for some reason he stopped. After we got away we decided it is time we protected our digimon, and I can't protect him if he spends so much time alone in his hideout in the park."

Takato's mother and father looked at each other, and then after gaining a silent agreement his mother turned and said, "Well, I have a bag of day old bread I was going to throw out in a minute, you would like it Guilmon."

Guilmon cheered as he said, "Hooray, bread for Guilmon." Takato smiled and looked at his father who gave him a satisfying nod.

At Henry's apartment, it was a similar story, except nobody freaked out like Takato's mom did. They all just asked Henry to tell the whole story from the beginning while Suzie began playing Miss Pretty Pants with Terriermon, who was silently calling for Henry to save him. After he told his father about the Operamon fight and how this strange guy named Roy almost killed his father nodded his head and said, "I think your right Henry. It is much safer for Terriermon if we know about him. I am happy you decided to tell us about him. Still, what makes you think this Roy guy is being controlled?"

Henry looked at his father as he said, "The thing is, if he had drove his sword one more time he could have killed Renamon, but he didn't. He stopped, and then it looked like a different person suddenly had taken control of the body and he mumbled something to Renamon. I didn't hear what, but soon after he drove the sword into his own leg while Renamon jumped down and told us to make a run for it, and if you knew Renamon that would be the last thing you think she would say."

Henry's father nodded his head and said, "I see your point." Henry spoke with his father another few hours, trying to figure out how you could control a human.

At the Hypnos building, Roy was walking out of the buildings infirmary, and he was feeling terrible. Yamachi knew he had some how fought the control program, and told him that he did it again the program would start to attack his brain. All Yamachi need was the body, the control program had already downloaded all his fighting moves into its memory. Roy laid down on his futon as he stared at the ceiling. Yamachi was, however, happy about the fact he defeated Operamon. So, to reward him for that Yamachi granted him the ability to talk as long as he was in his room. Roy stepped into what Yamachi considered his room, but Roy thought of it as his cell, his cage. He checked the time, and it was only 7:00 pm, but he decided to go asleep then. After all, what else did he have to do?

As he fell asleep his mind began to work its way around the program. In his dream, he saw himself chained to the wall like he saw once before, but the chains slowly began to loosen, and then disappear. In front of him was a path, and all he could do was walk down it. As he walked he saw his emotions, memories, and everything else that made him who he was. He then reached the end of the path. All these things that made up who he was, they were in a cage He was in a cage, a cage made by the control program. He began to look around the wide collections of items until something caught his eye. It was floating just outside the cage. He walked over to the far wall of the cage and saw it was a small yellow ball of light. It floated as if it was on a gently breeze. Roy reached out through the cage bars and took it into the cage. He looked at it a second, and saw the light dime a bit. It dimmed enough to show him it was something alive, something red, and something that had strained some white cloth.

Roy's eyes opened in aw, it was Renamon data. It had survived the attack of the control program. He looked at the small ball of data. If he could only see her, all he needed was to ask her what he should do. Suddenly, the ball of data began to pulse, and Roy was trusted out of his dream.

He woke up laying on his futon, and he thought it was all a meaningless dream until he looked down and saw the ball of data. It had exited his body. He looked at it a second and then said to himself, "What do I do with you?"

As if in response to his question the ball began to float over to the last piece of paper. It floated above the paper a second and suddenly burn lines began to form on the paper. When the ball floated back to his hand he saw that it was a set of pictures. The first looked like him eating the ball of light. The second showed him battling something or one. The final was a split image with two pictures. A thick line separated the two images and the word "OR" stretched across the line. On one side he saw himself standing alone in his slayer clothes holding a bloodied sword. There was a mass on the ground behind him. The other had two silhouettes in it, both were standing up and the way it looked suggested the scene was a happy one, but he could not determine anything else from it.

He looked at the ball of light and said, "I just wish I could talk with Renamon. I really need to see her and tell her what is going on." In response to his question the ball of light began to pulse and it then shot out a beam of yellow light. He looked out the window, and saw the beam shine high in the sky.

Roy wasn't the only one who saw the light. Renamon was running beside the park, looking for Roy when she saw the light and felt it was a single for her. She followed the light to the Hypnos building. She had always gotten a bad feeling from this building, but she decided to risk it. She jumped up the side, landing on the thin window ledges. She saw the light begin to weaken as she got higher in the building. The light disappeared as she reached the window, and inside Roy was sitting on the floor.

Roy was looking at the ball in wonder when he heard a tap on the window. He turned and his heart almost did a back flip. It was Renamon. He walked over to the window and opened as far as he could. Yamachi had changed the windows in here so they weren't big enough for him to escape through. They were also made of a special unbreakable glass, making it impossible to escape by breaking them.

He smiled at Renamon as he said, "Renamon, how did you find me?"

Renamon smiled as she said, "I followed your single. Here, let me come in." Renamon disappeared for a second and then reappeared beside him, using the shadows to get through the window. Roy almost broke into tears. He rushed up and gave Renamon a tight hug as he said, "I almost killed you, I am just thankful I was able to stop myself."

Renamon, surprised with the show of emotion, did all she could and return the embrace. She had to admit, it felt good to have his warm body up against hers. He was a bit taller then her, at least 6 inches, but she didn't mind. He had just gently rested his head on hers, and he was careful not to crush her head between his arms and chest. She listened close and could hear his heart beat, and it seemed to be calming down due to her presence. Roy also had an interesting scent about him, and she kind of liked it. Roy broke the embrace a few seconds later and Renamon asked, "Roy, what has happened."

Roy sighed as he said, "The guy who adopted me is a mad man. He just wanted me to be his weapon, a tool he could use to destroy digimon. He brought me here and strapped me to an operation table. He then pumped raw digital data into me, and then a control program. I am lucky I can even talk to right now if Yamachi hadn't been happy about me defeat of Operamon."

Renamon stepped back as she said, "Please, slow down. Explain exactly why you attacked my friends, why did you attack me."

Roy slumped down on his futon as he said, "I didn't want to. It's the evil control program. Once I leave this room it guides my every move. I can't blink unless that program does it for me. This is the most control over my body I have had since this began. Usually, the program makes it look like it pulled me away from my skin. Once I leave this room the control program binds me. It actually makes it feel like my mental body is bound with at least a hundred chains. All of them linked to the solid white wall behind me. The only reason I was able to stop my self today is I broke the chains that were binding my right arm, and that much was enough to just redirect the blow into my own leg, not enough to stop it."

Roy began to cry, and Renamon didn't blame him for doing it. She sat down beside him on the futon and placed her hand on his as she said, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Roy pointed at the ball of yellow light that had singled Renamon. He had set it on the small end table beside the futon. He said, "From my understanding that is a bit of your data. The bit left in the handkerchief I used to bandage your wound. The day Yamachi was pumping me full of data he said that if he introduced digimon data, he might have trouble controlling me. I decided that I had to try anything that could save me from his grasp, so I swallowed the handkerchief. I guess it wasn't able to help me after all."

Renamon looked at the floating ball and said, "So, that is a little piece of me."

Roy nodded his head as he said, "A couple drops of your blood that had mixed with some of the loose data running through my blood stream."

Renamon looked at Roy a second before she said, "Roy, I don't know what I can do to help."

Roy smiled as he said, "You don't know how much you have already done. Just seeing you are alright has given me some hope. I never wanted to be someone who brought you pain Renamon."

Renamon tried to comfort Roy, but she then heard someone walking down the hall. She quickly disappeared, and Roy flipped the light switch off and jumped under the blanket of his futon. The door opened and Yamachi stood in the door way. He looked around the room, wondering why he had heard strange sounds coming from the room. He then gave Roy a final glare as he closed and locked the door behind him. Roy waited a few seconds before he flipped the light on and Renamon reappeared in the room. Roy reached up to the small ball of light and took it into the palm of his hand. He then bent down and picked up the slightly scorched piece of paper and said, "Renamon, truth be told. I may have a way out of this, and I think it has to do with that ball of data."

Renamon took the paper from him and looked at the three different pictures. She didn't know what to make of the other two, but she knew that the first one suggested he eat the little ball of data. She looked up at Roy as she said, "Who gave this to you."

Roy held out the little ball of data as he said, "It floated over the paper for a few seconds and burned the markings into place."

Renamon looked at it for a second before she said, "I don't know. It is a little risky, but you can do as you wish. I have to get back to Rika." With that Renamon began to walk towards the open window. Roy followed her. Roy looked at her. She was truly beautiful, the gentle snow that had started falling mixed with light of a half moon. She looked like a vixen goddess. He walked up to her, and before she left he said, "Renamon, I want to ask you a favor."

Renamon turned with a questioning look in her eyes as she said, "What is it Roy."

Roy lowered his head, his hair now hiding his eyes as he said, "If it comes down to it, I want you to do what ever you must to make sure I won't hurt any body else. I don't want to kill again."

Renamon looked at Roy with wide eyes. He had just asked her to do something she didn't think she could. If he became too dangerous, he asked her to stop him the only way she could. After a few still moments she got down of the window's ledge and looked up into Roy's eyes. She shook her head and said, "You can beat this, and it will never come to that. So, don't even let it cross your mind." Before Renamon knew what she was doing, she had slowly extended her legs to their full length, bring her head closer to his. She leaned in and gently kissed him on the check. She then lowered herself down, her face beginning to redden at her actions. She quickly went back to the window, and disappeared into the shadows.

Roy was standing their petrified. What had just happened? More importantly, why did it just happen? Why did she just kiss him? Sure it was a kiss on the check, but it was still something Roy had not been expecting. He raised his hand up to his check and felt the warm spot where Renamon's lips had been. He looked out the window, and could see her yellow blur bounding over the distant roof tops, and he sighed. He had to get free before he hurt her, or worse. He looked over to the small yellow ball of data, and his mind was made up in a second. He grabbed it off the night stand and with out a second thought popped the data into his mouth for a second time. Hoping it would give him some way to free himself from the control program, he swallowed it. He felt the room spin a second, and then he fell on to his futon, asleep.

In that instant the control program realized something was wrong and went into full body override. It straightened Roy's body onto the bed, and then doubled the amount of its processor power it was devoting to containing the youths mind and soul. In relation, the mental image of Roy became encased in a ball of chains that were twice as thick as the ones that already bound him, but the damage had already been done. The digimon data had been introduced.

Inside the metal chain cocoon, Roy could feel himself changing. He didn't feel any different or notice any changes, but he guessed that what ever could happen would happen in time. At the same time, the chains on the outside of the cocoon began to rust, and fall away as they were attacked by the data.


	7. Replacement

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create. ___

Chapter 7

Replacement

Renamon returned to Rika's house just after Rika and Seiko had gone to bed. Renamon shifted into Rika's room, and sighed as she saw Rika was tossing in her sleep again. What she wouldn't give to ease Rika's troubled mind, but all she could do is sit down beside her and sang the lullaby she had made up. Renamon smiled and continued to sing as Rika calmed down and fell into a deep sleep. Renamon stood up and disappeared for a few seconds. She reappeared a minute later with a futon and blanket swung over her shoulder. She silently moved over to the corner of the room and laid the futon out. She then got in, and laid down on the comfortable mat. She had to admit, this beat sleeping on the roof by a land slide.

The next morning a thin covering of snow covered the city, and more snow was falling at a gentle pace. Rika woke up and decided that everyone deserved to sleep in once in a while and let Renamon stay in bed. Rika was amazed, thinking Renamon would have already been up. She was showered and dressed in 20 minutes and she walked over to the futon Renamon was sleeping on, what Seiko officially considered Renamon's bed. Rika gave Renamon a gently nudge with her socked foot. Renamon stirred and looked up at Rika. She sat up and stretched as she said, "What are you doing up so early?"

Rika smiled as she said, "I am not up early. You slept in."

Renamon looked over at the clock in Rika's room and saw Rika was right. It was 7:30 in the morning, and Renamon was usually up and patrolling the city by 5:30. Renamon sighed and stood up as she said, "Sorry Rika, I should not have skimped on my duties."

Rika waved it off as she walked toward her door. As she walked she said, "Renamon, you are performing duties most military men wouldn't bother doing. Take it easy. Everybody deserves to take a break every once in the while." With that Rika left her room and walked down the patio to the kitchen. Her grandmother had the radio on, and as she sat down the radio news report said, "Well folks, this snow that is currently covering the area with a light layer of the white stuff and is believed to keep going through tonight, tomorrow, and part of Christmas day. It is currently falling at a gentle place, but there is a 50 percent chance that the city will be enduring some blizzard conditions with heavy snow and high winds before noon. It looks we will be having a white Christmas this year. In other news,"

At that point Rika stopped listening and walked over to her grandma who was humming a tune while she cooked some oatmeal. She turned to Rika and said, "Good morning dear, how did you sleep?"

Rika stretched as she said, "Pretty well actually. So, when will mom be back?"

Seiko checked the calendar and said, "She should be back by lunch time."

Rika sighed as she said, "I guess my winter break is over early this year."

Seiko shook her head as she said, "Rika, your mother is just trying to do what she thinks is best. You can't be made at her for trying."

Rika grunted a bit as she said, "Yeah right, I bet Renamon could do a better job then that woman. At least she gives me my space. The second mom gets home she is going to smother me with ten different dresses she bought while she was at her photo shoot and insist I put them on. I'll will naturally refuse, and then leave the house to just get away from her constant pressure."

Seiko took the oatmeal off the stove as she said, "Unfortunately, I think your right, but at least she hasn't gotten so far as to try and get you a modeling contract."

Rika shook her head as she said, "Now, don't be giving my mother any ideas."

Seiko chuckled as she said, "Alright, I won't, but I want to ask you about something. I was Christmas shopping yesterday, and came across what I think would be a perfect gift for Renamon. Here, all show you." Rika followed her grandmother into her room and after digging in the closet for a few minutes Seiko pulled down a small box from the top of her closet. She shut her bedroom door, hoping Renamon would respect her privacy as she and Rika took a seat on the futon. Seiko gently opened the box and handed it to Rika.

Rika looked into the box and almost gasped. It was necklace, but not an ordinary necklace. It had a golden chain. In the center was a small golden fox that was curled up and asleep. On either side of the gold fox were two diamonds and three other small gems that were a dark yellow in color. The five stones alternated in sequence of yellow, white, yellow, white, and yellow. Rika was still taking in the beauty of the necklace when Seiko reached down and with gently precision opened the sleeping fox up. It was a locket, and inside there was space for two picture, one on the left side of the fox and one on the right. On the lid something had been engraved. Rika looked at it and read aloud, "To a special friend, from a thankful grandmother."

Rika turned her head toward her grandmother and said, "I can't believe you bought this. It must have been really expensive."

Seiko nodded her head and said, "It was, but Renamon makes you so happy dear. It is my pleasure to repay her for being your guardian angle, and friend in a difficult part of your life."

Rika took one more look at the necklace before she said, "Why did you show me this now?"

Seiko smiled as she held up a camera and said, "With the purchase the store said they would cut two pictures to the perfect size. All I need is a picture of you and I will run to the shop where I got this and get the pictures put inside. They guaranteed to have it ready in a few minutes, and then we can wrap it up and put it under the tree."

Rika smiled as she closed the box and handed it back to her grandmother. She thought about the gift as she realized she hadn't thought about getting Renamon anything. Rika turned to her grandmother, and Seiko knew that look in an instant. She quickly stood up and said, "You still need to buy her something? Well if that's the case we better get to the mall now. We should be able to find something in time. Go talk to Renamon and make sure she doesn't bother us while I write your mother a note."

Rika nodded her head and quickly walked threw the house. She found Renamon sitting at the table, enjoying a small bowl of the warm oatmeal Seiko had made. Renamon looked up when Rika came in and asked, "Where were you and where is Seiko?"

On cue Seiko walked through the room, bundled up in winter jacket with her purse. Rika thought up a lie real quick and said, "Grandma wants to do some last minute Christmas shopping. I think she wants to get you something. Why don't you enjoy the day, I'll call you if I need you." With that Rika grabbed her own coat out of the closet and followed her grandma out the door. Though slightly confused, Renamon decided that Rika had been telling the truth and decided to finish enjoying the oatmeal.

At the Hypnos building Yamachi was walking through the halls. He came up to the door that opened into Roy's room and opened it. He smiled a bit as he saw Roy was dressed in his slayer uniform and sitting cross-legged on his futon. Yamachi cleared his throat and said, "Get up; I have a job for you."

Roy stood up, the control program having complete dominance. It followed Yamachi through the halls as Yamachi said, "After your last performance we have decided to try something new. With the data we have collected from many different digimon we will actually create one. We will then give it your swordsmanship and battle techniques. It will become your partner and help you destroy any digimon you come up against." Roy followed Yamachi silently as he entered the part of Hypnos that held the Juggernaut core.

Roy followed Yamachi over to a tube filled with fluid. It was a red liquid and gave off an evil glow. Yamachi led Roy over to a control panel and said, "Now, use your knowledge of swordsmanship and build me a weapon."

Roy felt the control program begin to invade his brain, invade his memories, and invade his very soul looking for the information it sought. The control program then began to use the parts given it. Using the legs, arms, weapons, and other digimon parts it began to create a new ultimate assassin.

A couple hours later, the digimon had been assembled. The control program had taken pieces from several different things. It was a tiger like creature. It had a black base fur with white strips, the polar opposite of the White Bengal Tiger it had been based on. The creature stood 6' 5" tall and had a well defined muscle wall. His muscles could easily be seen, but they did not bulge grotesquely away from the creature's body. The creature was wearing a black ninja outfit. The loose pants hid the powerful leg muscle while the sleeveless top allowed for a full view of the arm muscles. The creature's face looked exactly like a Bengal Tigers, except the eyes. The eyes were like a human's with round irises instead of the cat's with the diamond irises.

Yamaha nodded as he saw the creature and had one of his technicians open the containment tube. He smiled as he walked up to the creature. It stepped out of the tube and stood in front of Yamachi, a cold as stone face. Yamachi looked it over up and down a second before he said, "What is your name?"

The tiger bowed slightly as he said, "I am Nightswordmon, and I am at your service Yamachi."

Yamachi smiled as he said, "Good, but I am just going to call you Night Sword. Now, your mission is to destroy any other digimon you come across. When you are not slaying digimon you may go anywhere within Hypnos, this is your home, workshop, and training facility."

Night Sword bowed slightly and then Yamachi turned his head to look at Roy and then he turned back to Night Sword and said, "Now, your first task. You are my second great slayer, and for the second to be put to full use the first must be taken out of the picture. Destroy Agent Slayer, destroy that man right there and make sure no one will ever find the body." Yamachi smiled as he turned back to Roy and said, "To tell the truth, you weren't making yourself a partner, you were making a replacement."

Night Sword bowed before he held his paw away from his body and waited a second. In a moment a small cylinder flew from his belt to his open paw. Roy's eyes widened as he tried to fight the control program, but it was holding him in place. He knew what was coming, and he wished the he had never watched those Star Wars movies. The control program had found the memory about the movie, and had given Night Sword his very own light saber. Night Sword grinned a bit as he pressed the button on the cylinder and a long dark red beam of light slowly rose out of the cylinder. It rose until reached the length of an average sword, and before Roy knew it Night Sword was charging at him. Night Sword brought the blade high above his head and lowered it quickly, cutting the chair where Roy was sitting in half.

Roy, however, was suddenly able to move at the last moment. Yamachi was looking him with irritated rage as he said, "What, how were you able to move. Answer me."

Roy felt the control program take control of his mouth. After a few moments a sort of computer like voice came out of his mouth as he said, "

**When in danger, self preservations protocols initialize. **

**Current stage in protocols being processed**

**Case 1 of 3, if threat is a normal digimon, destroy that threat. Error, the threat is not a normal digimon. It is a digimon I created and works for Yamachi. **

**Case 1 can not be processed. **

**Case 2 of 3, if it is a human assailant run away and report back to Yamachi. Error, the attacker is not a Human. **

**Case 2 can not be processed.**

**Case 3, if my opponent can't be killed I am to run away and report to Yamachi, Error, information gathered states that opponent can be killed.**

**Case 3 can not be processed.**

**Major System Error**

**None of the three cases can be followed. Falling back to the last case protocol**

**If no selectable case applies to the situation, control program is to uninstall from the central controller.**

**Beginning deletion of control program**

**Control program deleted, system processes ended**

Roy raised his hand up to his head, and then he realized he had full control of his body. He looked up at Yamachi who was staring at him with a look of disbelief. The three stood in silence a second before Yamachi said, "This isn't possible. I never wrote that into the programs code. How did you reprogram it?"

Roy smiled as he thought about the little ball of data he ate less then a day before he then looked up at Yamachi and said, "Let's just say that you thought wrong when I didn't have any friends who would come looking for me."

Yamachi growled as he said, "You won't leave here alive. Night Sword!"

Night Sword nodded his head and charged at Roy again. This time Roy unsheathed his own metal sword and tried to block the attack. Unfortunately, the light saber cut right through the metal sword, and Roy was left with only half a sword in his hand. Roy threw the broken sword down as he dodged the next slash. He had to think, and then he looked over and saw that the creation chamber was still online. He dodged a few more slashes as he made his way towards the creation chamber controls. As he dodged some of Night Swords slashes he typed a few things onto the control panel and smiled as the tube flashed to life.

Roy smiled as a small metal cylinder appeared in the creation tube, but he didn't smile long as Night Sword was able to leave a deep cut through his shoulder. Roy quickly rolled out of the way of Night Sword's next slash which destroyed the creation chamber controls. Roy stood up as he held his wounded shoulder. It wasn't bleeding because the light saber had cauterized, or burned the wound shut. He lowered his arm from his left shoulder and backed up to the creation chamber. Night Sword got closer and smiled a dark smile as he raised his light saber over his head and began to swing it down in a wide arc.

Roy used lightning speed to grab the newly created light saber from behind him, bring it in front of him, turn the blue blade on, and block Night Swords strike. Roy took the moment of surprise to push Night Sword back. Roy then turned and with the light saber still blazing and made a run for the door. He burst through the door and began to run down the halls. A few seconds later Night Sword came running behind him at a full sprint. Night Sword raised his light saber up and said, "Throwing Stars." He swung the blade in a wide horizontal arc, the light blade releasing five throwing stars made of the same red light energy. Four of the stars missed Roy as he ran down the hall, but the fifth struck him right in the back.

Roy cringed in pain, but kept running. Night Sword released another set of five throwing stars, but this time Roy turned a corner just before they could hit their mark. Roy ran down this new hallway for only a few seconds before he opened the door to the fire stairs. He looked down the long chain of stairs. He could never out run Night Sword. He was already beginning to tire out. He could hear Night Sword coming, so he did the only thing he could. He placed his hand on the rail and with full effort swung over it and began to fall down the stairwell. He was near the top floor of Hypnos when he jumped, but the bottom floor was coming up quick. He turned the blue light saber on and stuck it into a pipe he was falling beside. The friction of the blade against the metal was slowing him down, but not nearly enough to make the landing soft.

Roy felt something crack in his leg when he hit the cement floor at the bottom of the stair well. He stopped for only a moment, to try and endure the sudden rush of pain from his leg, before he continued his run for the front door of Hypnos. Night Sword wasn't as desperate as Roy, so he was willing to take the stairs as a very quick pace. This gave Roy the kind of lead he needed on this new weapon of Yamachi's.

Roy burst out of the buildings front door into a snow storm. The lights snow that had started the day out had turned into a blinding blizzard. Roy's could barley see 3 feet in front of his nose, but he had to keep going. He turned the light saber off and put it on his belt in place of his sword sheath and ran into the blizzard. He knew Night Sword was going to catch up with him any second, but he had to think of what to do. Suddenly, he felt something inside himself. A feeling, like he knew where someone was even though they were far away. He didn't know what the feeling meant, but it was all he had to go on. He turned in the blinding blizzard began to run.

About thirty blocks away, a shopping mall was bustling with last minute shoppers, two of which were having trouble finding a gift for a certain fox digimon. Rika and her grandmother, Seiko, had been to several different shops now, but didn't see anything that they thought Renamon would like. Rika was beginning to wonder if she would ever find something to give to Renamon, but Seiko convinced her to go into one last store. It was an antique store with many different kinds of items in it, but none of them caught Rika's eye. The inside smelled like an attic, and the store clerk was an old man about Seiko's age. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a button down shirt and brown vest. He had a small pair of round glasses that rested on the edge of his nose. He had a very kind feeling to him, and he kept a warm smile on his face. Seiko was talking with the store clerk while Rika walked along the wall filled with the many different trinkets.

She was sighing and about to give up when something caught her eye. It was buried under an antique silk rug. Rika lifted the rug up and found a small box. It was the size of a jewelry box. The sides had images of dark, mysterious forest that seemed to be lost in another world. The lid had a top view of the forest, with a few small birds flying across the canopy. There was a lock on the box that looked like solid gold. Rika tried to open the box, but found it was locked tight. She looked around for her grandmother and the store clerk and found them looking at some old jeweled hair pins.

Rika walked up to them with the box tucked under her arm. Seiko noticed Rika had something and she smiled as she said, "Rika, did you find something you think your friends would like?"

Rika handed the box to the store clerk and he looked at the box as he smiled and said, "I thought this was stolen months ago. I am so glad it is safe. You know this box tells a very special story."

Seiko turned her head and asked, "Really, what story is that."

The store clerk smiled as he said, "Ahhh, it is the story an ancient love. Back when Kitsunes were real and the greatest warriors in Japan were the samurai, one of them the one who made this box. The story goes that a young samurai in training was traveling through a forest when he was ambushed by a band of bandits. He would have been killed, but when it looked like he was going to be killed, a Kitsune who had been watching the fight came out of the trees and helped the young samurai fight of the bandits. When they thought they had won, the Kitsune tried to tend to the young mans wounds, when one last bandit attacked her from behind. The young samurai quickly drew his sword and killed the last bandit. He then ripped a piece of his clothes and used it to bandage the wound the bandit had inflicted on the brave kitsune. The kitsune was soon recovered and the samurai left the forest to return to his home."

The store clerk paused a second as he set the box on the counter beside the cash register as he dug in the shelves. As he dug he continued the story by saying, "The samurai returned to his training shrine, and shortly after his training was finished and was recruited to be the greatest warrior of a local lord. The lord had recently been given the land on which the forest grew. He wanted to turn into new farm land for the peasants, but something was stopping him. It was the kitsunes who lived in the forest. When ever loggers came to cut the forest down, the kitsunes destroyed there tools. Finally, He sent the young Samurai into the forest to kill the kitsunes, but when the samurai was in the forest he found he could not follow the lord's orders. That left him with a great decision to make. The two options in front of him were to kill all the kitsunes like he had been asked, or disobey the lord's orders and become an outlaw and be hunted like the kitsune. Then, the kitsune he had saved appeared before him, and offered him one other option. It was a rare gift, but the young samurai decided to take the kitsunes offer. The kitsune used a mystical ball of light to turn the young samurai into a kitsune himself. That is the end of the legend. No one knows weather the samurai made the right decision, or if the lord was finally able to destroy the population of kitsune. All that is left of the legend is this box, which was supposedly carved by the young samurai for the kitsune he had befriended, and even fallen in love with."

The old man eye lit up as he found what he was looking for. He pulled a small golden key out from under the counter and inserted it into the boxes lock. He smiled as he turned the key and heard the lock release the latch for the first time in a very long while. He then turned to Seiko and Rika and said, "According to the person who sold me the box, this is a part of the story frozen in time. Just before the forces of the lord attacked the forest, the young samurai and the kitsune shared one dance as the forest itself played this song." The old man then gently opened the box and as the he lid opened a beautiful song began to play from inside the box and something rose up out of the box. It was a small wooden statue of two figures dancing. One was a kitsune with yellow fur and some armor and sword strapped to her belt. The other was of another kitsune, this one with odd blue fur that was dressed in clothes befitting a samurai, a sword at his belt as well. The figure turned around and around as the music played.

After letting the music play for a while the music box began to wind down and the music slowed. The store clerk closed the lid and smiled. He then took the boxes key and locked it up. He took a necklace chain which was hanging on a display beside the cash register and put the key on the chain. He then smiled as he handed the key and the box to Rika and said, "Here, I have a feeling that you should have this, free of charge. Besides, I have already claimed to my insurance that it was stolen, and it would be bad if they came in and found that box sitting in my shop."

Rika looked up at the old shop keeper and smiled. She then looked down at the box, and knew it was the perfect gift for Renamon. Seiko thanked the old man again before they turned and left the shop. The mall was beginning to empty, most of the shoppers wanting to get out before they were snowed in. Rika and Seiko were about to do the same when they saw someone coming running at the malls front doors. Rika got a sacred look when she saw it was Roy, but something was different.

Roy ran through the mall doors, following the feeling that had been in his mind since he escaped Hypnos. That is when he saw Rika standing there, and he had a strange feeling that the sensation in his gut had lead him to her, for what reason was still unknown. He walked up to her and said, "Rika, thank goodness I found you."

Rika took a step back as she said, "How can I be sure you aren't trying to trick me? Use me to get to Renamon."

Roy was about to answer when a explosion came from behind him and the three turned to see Night Sword walking through the new hole in the mall's front wall. Roy turned back to Rika and said, "That's why. He's my replacement. Yamachi had him created using my knowledge. I was lucky to get out of that place alive. Now, go hide. I can hold him off for a few minutes, but I need Renamon's help."

Rika nodded as she took her grandmothers hand and called Renamon under her breath. Roy turned and took the light saber of his belt and turned it on. He waited patently as Night Sword walked across the crushing the pieces of glass that now covered the floor. He looked up at Roy with heartless eyes as he said, "No more running, stand and face me."

Roy took a defensive position as he said, "I couldn't agree more." Night Sword turned his light saber on and the two blades hummed as Roy and Night Sword stared each other down. Finally, Night Sword charged Roy and swung his sword in a chest high. Roy blocked the slash and they soon began to clash blades like the famous fights from the Star Wars movies. The blades were humming and the sounds of the clashing blades came at a high rate. Night Sword was keeping up a constant barrage of attacks, not giving Roy a single chance to counter attack. Roy began to walk backwards as he tried to give him self enough space to move. This went on for a few minutes before Night Sword was able to force the blue light saber out of Roy's hand. It flew across the room, turned off, and landed beside Rika and Seiko. Roy watched his weapon fly away, and when he turned back Night Sword had the tip of his light saber right up beside Roy's face.

Night Sword was about to drive the sword into Roy's head when someone shouted, "Diamond Storm" and a flurry of tiny white shards of light came raining down on Night Sword. The created digimon looked up and saw Renamon standing on the second level of the mall, glaring at this new enemy. Night Sword looked Renamon over before he smiled and said, "Good, I can kill two of my objectives in one fell swoop." He turned and spat on Roy's shoe as he said, "You're so beaten up you aren't going anywhere. So, I think I will give your furry yellow friend my full undivided attention."

Night Sword leapt up to the second floor of the mall in one jump, and began to assault Renamon with his red light saber. Rika watch Renamon dodge each slash with elegant grace, but if even on of those sword slices struck her, she may be dead on the spot. Rika was cursing herself for leaving her card reader and deck back at the house. She then looked down at the light saber that was resting beside her foot and then looked over to Roy. She didn't know if he was telling the truth, but it was Renamon's only hope. She picked up and yelled, "Roy!"

Roy turned his head from the fight and saw his light saber flying toward him. He raised his good arm up and caught the sword. He nodded at Rika, and then he turned on the blue weapon. He struggled to his feat, the fracture in his foot starting to catch up with him. The slice in his shoulder was now throbbing with pain, and the rest of him just ached in general, but he would not let Renamon get hurt. Suddenly, some of Roy's energy seemed to flow into the blue light saber, and made it become a darker, richer blue. Roy, not realizing what he was doing, swung the sword in a wide arc like Night Sword did when he launched his throwing stars attack. Thousands of dark blue energy shards flew from the blade and struck Night Sword.

Renamon took this opportunity to land a round house kick and send Night Sword flying. He laid on the ground for a second before he stood up. He growled as he said, "This isn't over." With that he turned his light saber off, put it on his belt and ran out the mall's front door. Renamon smiled as he saw that powerful digimon turn tale and run, but her attention didn't stay there as she saw Rika and Seiko running up to Roy. He had stopped breathing.

Renamon jumped down from the second floor and jogged over to where Seiko and Rika were. Rika was standing and looking down over Roy's battered body while Seiko was attempting to get Roy to breath, but she didn't have the strength to force down on Roy's stomach. Seiko turned when Renamon came up behind her and said, "Renamon, get down here. He isn't breathing, and I am too weak to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

Renamon did as Seiko told her and got down on her knees on Roy's right side while Seiko was on his left. Seiko pointed to a spot on Roy's body and said, "Renamon, put both your hands right her, one over top of the other, and press down firmly three times."

Renamon did as she was told while when she finished Seiko pointed to Roy's mouth and said, "Now, put one hand on his nose and another on his chin. Tilt his head back and then breathe some air into his lungs. Do that twice."

Renamon paused a second, but then did what Seiko asked, After Renamon had breath in the second breath she felt Roy force some back into her mouth and she let go of his head. He coughed a bit, a few drops of blood coming out of his mouth. He eyes slowly opened and he looked up at the three ladies and asked, "Is Night Sword gone?"

Rika looked up a bit and said, "You mean that Darth Vader wana-be. Yeah, he's gone."

Roy sighed as he looked up at Renamon and said, "I am glad you are alright." Roy then closed his eyes and fell asleep, tired from his great escape. Seiko looked around the mall. The police would be there any minute. They had to get Roy somewhere safe, but if they took him to the hospital that creature would have an easier time finding him. Seiko looked at Renamon a second and then said, "Renamon, take Roy back to the house. The hospital isn't safe for him right now. Rika and I will take the bus. Stay close incase that guy, Night Sword, comes looking for you or Roy again. I am betting Rika's mother is back at the house already, and we will need to distract her if you want any hope of getting Roy inside safely."

Renamon nodded and with a gentle force she moved her arms underneath Roy's body. She stood up and leapt out of sight. Seiko and Rika stood up began to walk out the door, but Seiko decided to stop and grab Roy's weapon, the blue light saber. After all, it was because of this weapon Roy had been able to stand up against that psycho. She quickly led Rika out into the parking lot, and they caught the nearest taxi.


	8. A Gift From the Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create. _

Chapter 8

A Gift From the Heart

Seiko's hunch was right, Rika's mother, Mukino, was waiting for them when they came home. Seiko walked up to her famous daughter and said, "Hello dear, it is nice to have you home."

Mukino nodded her head and said, "It is so good to be back, that plane trip was murder. The actual trip wasn't all that bad though, I got some new dresses for Rika to try. By the way, where is Rika?"

Seiko smiled weakly as she said, "Oh, I just took her out for a bit of last minute shopping. We really ran that mall over. She is just a bit tired. I think she has gone to her room to take a nap. Why don't we wait for her to wake up? You can tell me all about your trip while we wait."

Mukino looked at her mother closely, wondering why she was acting so strangely. She then brushed it of as nothing and said, "No thanks mom, I actually have to run to the photo studio for a last minute shoot. A models work is never done." With that Mukino grabbed her car keys off the end table, grabbed her jacket and was out the door. Seiko sighed as he watched her daughter's car pull away from the curb. She walked down the open air patio, heading for the guest bedroom.

The bedroom was next door to Rika's, but it was never used. When she opened the door Renamon was just laying Roy down on the futon that had a thin layer of dust on it. Mukino walked forward and knelt down by Roy. She turned to Renamon and said, "Go get a pair of pants and a shirt out of the closet in my room. They used to belong to Rika's father, but they should fit. I need to get him out of these bloodied clothes." Renamon nodded her head and disappeared while Mukino began to peal of Roy's shirt.

Roy's body was still very cold from his run from the Hypnos building to the mall. There were many small cuts and scratches across his chest, and the nasty gash on his shoulder was covered with burnt blood. Renamon appeared a few seconds later with the robe and a bucket of hot water with a rag. Seiko thanked Renamon and took the clothes from her while Renamon used the rag and hot water to clean off the wounds. While Renamon tended to Roy's chest wounds Seiko undid his pants and gently pulled them off with out displacing the blanket that covered Roy's lower half. Seiko had a feeling Roy would be less embraced about her doing it then Renamon. Seiko gently lifted up the covers and smiled as she saw there didn't seem to be any wounds on Roy's legs. The only thing was that his left leg look like it had swelled up a lot, and Seiko gently pushed it with a finger. Roy cringed with a bit of pain and then went back to his deep sleep. Seiko was sure of it now. At the very least Roy had a few fractures in his bone. At the worst the leg was broken.

Seiko helped Renamon bandage a few of the wounds, and then strap a few stiff sticks to Roy's leg to help it heal. When they were done Seiko checked the clock and saw it was almost 4:00 in the afternoon. She stood up and said, "Renamon, I have to go start getting dinner ready. Can you finish bandaging his shoulder?"

Renamon nodded her head and said, "Sure, go ahead Seiko." Seiko nodded a bit and left the room to start making dinner. Renamon continued to clean the last bit of burnt blood from Roy's shoulder. She knew that unless they got that burnt flesh out of the way, the wound wouldn't be able to heal. She sighed, and then disappeared for a second. When she came back she had a very small knife. She then gently began to cut a peal away the burnt skin.

While Renamon worked she began to hum the lullaby she had made up only a few nights ago. Suddenly, Renamon' hand slipped a bit and she cut deeper then she wanted to. The slight increase of pain made Roy groan a bit and open his eyes. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. He then saw Renamon sitting beside him. He tried to sit up, but soon laid back down from the constant pain in his back. Renamon smiled as she said, "It's good to see you're awake, though this would have been easier on you if you were asleep."

Roy cringed a bit as Renamon continued the delicate work of cutting the burnt flesh away. Roy grunted a bit before he said, "What are you doing?"

Renamon kept her eyes on her work as she said, "I am cutting away the burnt flesh. This wound won't be able to heal unless we clear it away."

Roy looked up at the ceiling as he said, "I guess that makes sense, though it doesn't make it hurt any less. Still, thank you for helping me."

Renamon shook her head as she said, "Don't mention it. So, how come you are free that control program."

Roy chuckled a bit as he said, "I think it was that little ball of your data. After you left I decided to take a chance and I ate it. The next day Yamachi made me create that digimon who I was fighting with in the mall. After I was finished he ordered that digimon to destroy me, but in doing so he activated a part of the control program that little ball of data must have altered. When he attacked me something the program called self preservation protocols kicked in. It went through three different options, and when the situation didn't fit any of the three options it uninstalled itself, and freed me."

Renamon nodded as she finished with one side of the wound and began on the other as she said, "Well, I am glad to hear that you are free of that program. I'll say you make a better friend then an enemy."

Roy grunted a bit a Renamon pulled away a piece of burnt flesh. He then chuckled and said, "Is that the only reason you are happy to see me free of that control program."

Renamon stopped a bit and looked at Roy's face before she shook her head and continued her work. She cut the last piece of burnt flesh away as she said, "There are other reasons, but I think it's time you got some sleep and let these wounds heal." Renamon gathered up all the medical supplies and shifted into the shadows. Roy looked up at the ceiling. He had to admit. Now that Renamon was done cutting the burnt flesh away, his shoulder felt a bit better. Roy stretched a second, wondering why his tail bone hurt so much. He then assumed he had hurt it in the fight with Night Sword, and let himself fall back to sleep.

Outside the room Rika and Seiko were starting to set their dinner on the table when Mukino, Rika's mother, came home from her last minute photo shoot. Before they all sat down for dinner Seiko whispered to Rika that Mukino needed to know about Renamon.

Rika wasn't sure how Mukino would take it, but she agreed with her grandmother. Mukino was setting out some plates when Rika came up behind her and said, "Mom, I need to tell you something."

Mukino turned around with a kind smile as she said, "What is it dear."

Rika paused a second, and then was able to mumble out, "Well…:

Mukino suddenly got a worried look on her face. She didn't like the way Rika was acting. She suddenly got down to Rika's level and said, "Rika, what is it. Is someone mistreating you, have you been taken advantage of."

Rika stepped back, shocked her mother would think something like that, but she quickly cleared her head and said, "Don't worry, its nothing like that."

Mukino let out a relieved sigh and then said, "Well then, what is it Rika?"

Rika choked on her words a second before she said, "Well, you know how I have been disappearing on occasion and coming back. Well, I have been getting into fights, and not fights like you would expect. You see, a few weeks ago I got this thing." Rika held up her digivice as she said, "It makes me a digimon tamer. I have been fighting digimon that have appeared in this world."

Mukino had her hand up to her mouth. She was shaking as she said, "Rika, is this what you want to tell me. That you have been purposefully putting yourself in danger to get some kicks."

Rika stepped back as she spat in anger, "Of course not. I am doing it because I am trying to become the best digimon tamer ever, and to do that Renamon has to fight other digimon. That was my reason at first, but now it is to stop those same creatures from hurting innocent people."

Mukino was beginning to get annoyed as she said, "So, what exactly do you want to tell me about?"

Rika grunted a bit as she called out, "Renamon". In an instant Renamon appeared from the shadows into the room. Mukino turned to her and stood up as she looked over Renamon. She began to back up in fear as she said, "It's a kitsune." Then, while she was backing away from Renamon she tripped over her own two feet and fell backward. She then began to slide away from Renamon when she bumped into something. She looked up and saw her mother, Seiko, standing over her smiling as she said, "Come on dear. Get of the floor before you ruin that nice dress." Mukino got up and continued to look at Renamon with a worried look on her face as she said, "Mother, why aren't you afraid of that thing. You were the one who told me all those stories about what Kitsunes do to people."

Seiko nodded her head as she said, "Yes, but this is also the creature that saved your daughters life that day at the bank, and her name is Renamon."

Mukino looked at her mother as she said, "How can you be sure she isn't just trying to get close to you, me, or Rika."

Seiko shrugged her shoulders as she said, "I have no evidence to prove it, but she has been Rika's silent guardian for several weeks now. I have also gotten to know Renamon, and I personally think she has no intention of hurting anybody that doesn't pose a threat to Rika or herself."

Mukino looked at Renamon for a second, before she straightened up, walked up to Renamon, and help out her hand as she said, "Hello, I am Mukino Nonaka."

Renamon nodded and smiled a bit as she took Mukino's hand. As she shook it she said, "It is a pleasure to finally be introduced to you Mrs. Nonaka."

Mukino smiled as she lowered her hand and said, "You can call me Mukino, I am guessing that you have been Rika's friend long enough that it would be alright."

Renamon bowed slight, showing her respect to Mukino. Rika smiled, happy that Renamon could now have a bit more freedom about the house. Seiko was smiling to, happy that her daughter had made the right decision about Renamon. Seiko then cleared her throat as she said, "Now, let's start eating. Here we are talking while dinner is getting cold." Mukino nodded her head and started walking toward the kitchen to grab one more place setting for Renamon while Seiko and Rika sat down. Renamon waited for Mukino to return before she took a seat and the four ladies at their first of many dinners together.

After they were finished eating Mukino took Renamon into the living room, hoping to learn a little more about her daughter's guardian. Rika took her present she had purchased at the antique shop and the necklace her grandmother bought to wrap them in up in some wrapping paper so they could be put under the tree. It was tradition for the Nonaka family to put the tree up the Christmas Eve, and then let it stay until the 27th when they would take it down. While all this was going on, Seiko took a plate full of food down to Roy.

When she came in Roy was sitting up, rubbing the wound on his left shoulder. He smiled when she came in and said, "Thank the heavens, I'm starving." Seiko smiled as she handed the plate and eating utensils to Roy. He thanked her again and began to enjoy the warm meal. While he ate Seiko looked at his chest, and noticed most of the wounds that were there earlier were healed. She then shrugged it off, remembering that he had healed from a gun shot wound in three days.

Roy noticed Seiko was staring at him while he ate, and after swallowing his mouth full he said, "Can I ask what is so interesting?"

Seiko smiled weakly as she said, "Sorry, I was just noticing how fast your chest healed up."

Roy looked down and nodded his head as he said, "I guess your right." Roy then shrugged his shoulders and continued his meal. Seiko smiled as Roy finished the last of the dinner and complimented her on a very delicious meal. He stretched as he asked, "What was the date again."

Seiko stood up as she said, "It's the 23rd, and tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

Roy rubbed his shoulder as he said, "Really, it's that close to Christmas. This whole thing with the control program has made hour feel like a month."

Seiko smiled as she said, "Well, at least you can rest easy now."

Roy nodded his head, and watched as Seiko opened the door. Suddenly, he got an idea he couldn't resist and he called after Seiko as he said, "Seiko, do you guys have any fire wood, or something like that."

Seiko thought for a second before she said, "We use to have a wood stove before my daughter put in an electric furnace. I think there are still a few logs beside the house."

Roy smiled as he said, "Could I bother you to bring me one of those logs and a knife of some sorts."

Seiko smiled as she said, "Of course, I'll have Renamon bring my old camping pocket knife and one of the logs when she is done talking to Mukino, my daughter."

Roy nodded his head as he said, "Thank you Seiko, I owe you one."

Seiko nodded as she closed the door behind her. Roy laid back on his pillow and continued to rub his shoulder. The rest of his body was fine. The only things that were bothering him was the pain in his tailbone, his shoulder, and the fact his legs felt numb. He could still move his toes, so that meant he wasn't paralyzed. Roy just guessed it was some thing that happened during his fight with Night Sword.

It was around 8:00 when Roy heard a knock on the door and Renamon came in. She was carrying a log about the size of her head and a green pocket knife. Roy sat up when she came in and said, "Well, I guess things went well with Rika's mother."

Renamon nodded her head as she handed Roy the wood and the knife. She was about to leave when her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "I am sorry, but are you going to do with a piece of wood and a knife?"

Roy smiled as he said, "I was going to carve it into something, but what I will carve it into is a mystery. I just start carving and my hands kind of guide themselves."

Renamon shook her head at the slightly corny comment and Roy gave Renamon a questioning look as he said, "Hey, don't knock it until you see my work. After I'm done, I will accept any and all criticism, but none before."

Renamon smiled slightly as she said, "Very well, but don't stay up to late. I want to change your bandages tomorrow morning, and I tend to wake up pretty early."

Roy chuckled as he said, "Trust me. You could do it while I am asleep and I probably wouldn't notice. I mean, I was ready to sleep through your quick little burn surgery."

Renamon nodded her head and said, "Ah, but if I hadn't waken you up, we wouldn't of had that nice little chat."

Roy crossed his arms as he said, "You mean like the one we are having right now."

Renamon nodded her head and said, "Yes, but now it is time you got some rest. Rome wasn't built in a day, and you're lucky you are such a fast healer."

Roy shrugged his arms in defeat and bid Renamon good night before she left the room. Roy checked the clock on the wall and saw it was about 8:15. He picked the log of wood up and the knife and began to carve. When he started, he was taking very large chunks of wood off until he got down to a block of wood that was a little over 8 inches high and a base of 5 inches by 5 inches. It was 8:45 when he began to actual carve a figure out of the wood. He continued to carve until around 11:00 at night. He smiled as he set the new carving. He was glad he had finished it. He did his best to collect all the small shavings of wood and the saw dust that had accumulated on the blanket. He then pulled the small trash bin over and dumped all the carvings by products into the bin. He stretched as he rubbed his legs. As he was carving his legs had gone from feeling numb to feeling utterly strange, and he didn't know why. He scratched them through the blanket that had been their since he had first woken up, and then decided to go to sleep.

In the morning, the snow storm had calmed down quite a bit. It had changed from a terrible blizzard to a gentle snow fall, which was just enough to keep the current blanket of snow over the city fresh. Renamon was up at 5:00 that morning. Like most days, she was easily the first one up, and after doing her usual morning stretches and her lap around the neighboring area, she stopped in on Roy. He was still sound a sleep when she came in. Renamon silently shut the door, and walked over to where Roy was laying. She had some fresh bandages and medicine with her, and she set them down on the wooden floor without making the slightest noise. Renamon smiled when she saw Roy sleeping there. She had to admit, this guy was kind of handsome. She quickly stopped that train of though and began to change the bandage. As she unwrapped the current bandage with the softest of touch she could, looked at Roy's face. He was sleeping soundly, as if there wasn't a wound to hurt. Renamon paused from her mission enough to brush a few strands of hair off of Roy's face. She then continued to un-wrap the bandages, but kept her eyes on Roy's head. She felt the last of the bandage slip off, and she smiled as Roy had yet to even cringe while she was changing the bandages out. She then looked at the exposed shoulder for the first time, and was a bit surprised. The wound was gone, and there wasn't even a scar.

Wondering what the heck was going on she slid around the futon to Roy's left leg. Seiko had said that Roy's left leg had been terribly swollen. Renamon gently folded back the futon enough to see just Roy's left leg, and she gently prodded it with her paw. It felt completely normal, like it had never been hurt. Renamon shook her head, humans weren't supposed to heal this fast. Even Roy, who seemed to have an accelerated healing rate, would need at least a week before he could put any weigh on the bad leg, but here it had healed in a day. Renamon was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Roy stir and sit up. He yawned and then noticed Renamon sitting there examining his leg. He smiled as he waited for Renamon to realize he had woken up.

Renamon was so lost in thought, that she hadn't noticed Roy sit up. Finally, it took Roy moving his toes a bit before Renamon looked up toward the top of the futon and saw Roy sitting their, watching her, with a smile on his face. Renamon sat perfectly still, wondering what Roy would do. After a few moments of quite he shook his head and asked, "What are you doing anyway?"

Renamon began to rub the back of her head as she said, "Well, I was checking your shoulder and if you'll notice, the wound is gone."

Roy turned his head and looked at his shoulder, and Renamon was right. The wound was gone. Even if it was there should have been some scaring, but there wasn't a single sign that the wound was ever there. He then looked at Renamon and asked, "That still doesn't explain why you were poking me in the leg."

Renamon was beginning to blush, embarrassed she had been caught in a situation like this, but she kept her composure as she said, "Seiko said that your leg was terribly swollen yesterday, and I decided to see if it had healed like your shoulder. It has."

Roy smiled and chuckled as he said, "Relax Renamon, its all right. I understand you were just curious. I can understand, but could you cover my leg back up. It is kind of cold this morning."

Renamon nodded her head and replaced the blanket as she said, "I wasn't curious."

Roy raised an eyebrow as he said, "Then what made you look?"

Renamon turned to him and said, "Well, I was just a little worried, but I guess I was worried about nothing." Renamon stood up and grabbed the medical supplies as she headed toward the door. As Renamon walked away Roy remembered the carving and reached under his pillow. He pulled out the small wooden statue and then said, "Renamon, wait a second."

Renamon turned and saw that Roy was holding something behind his back. He smiled as he said, "Today is Christmas Eve, isn't it?"

Renamon nodded her head and said, "Yeah."

Roy continued to smile as he said, "Well, come here and close your eyes." Renamon rolled her eyes, but decided that there was no harm in it. She walked over, knelt down beside Roy, and closed her eyes. While here eyes were closed Roy gently picked up her paw and set the carving into it. He then smiled as he said, "Okay, go ahead and open them."

Renamon did as she was asked, and her first instinct was to look down and see what was in her hand. She was suddenly at a loss for words when she saw what was in her hand. It was a little wood statue or her. It was about 8 inches tall, and stood on round, flat, base. Renamon was amazed, it was a perfect likeness. It wasn't painted, but the light lines that covered it help different parts stand out. She could see the yin & yang symbols on the armguards, the swirls on the legs, and even the eyes in the sockets. The statue was in a standing position, but not a combat stance. It gave the impression that it was walking in safe area. The same way she had began to walk around the house, now that she didn't have to hide. The last detail Renamon noticed that a small smile was gracing the lips of the statue. It wasn't a big grin like someone had when they were laughing. It was just a simple smile, like she was just in a good mood and enjoying the day.

Renamon looked up at Roy and asked, "Did you carve this out of that log I brought you.

Roy was beginning to blush as he nodded his head. Renamon looked back at the wooden figurine, and turned it over in her hands. That is when she noticed something was etched on the bottom of the base. She turned the whole thing upside down to get a good view of it, and read the inscription:

**To a dear friend,  
You were a beacon of hope in my darkest hour  
Thank You,  
Roy**

It had been inscribed in plane lettering. No fancy cursive or other decorations to make it look special. It was just that message, but Renamon was still touched by it. Renamon felt her eyes watering up. She didn't know why, but she didn't brush them away. She turned to Roy whose face was a solid shade of red. Renamon shook her head as she said, "Thank You."

Roy just shrugged as he said, "Just consider it an early Christmas present."

Renamon could tell he was just using that as an excuse, but she didn't care. She smiled a very heart warming smile before she said, "No, this is very special Roy. Thank you."

Roy's face was getting a deeper shade of red by the second. He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Well, you're welcome Renamon. I am glad you like it."

Renamon slid closer to Roy, who was looking away from her, trying to hide his red face. He suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder and he turned his head and looked straight at her. Renamon just continued to smile as she leaned in, ever so slowly, and planted one quick kiss on Roy's lips. Roy was, once again, stiff as a stone. Renamon got up, carrying the figuring gently in her right hand, and left the room. It wasn't until ten minutes after Renamon left did Roy finally break out of his mental freeze. She had done it again, and this time it was on the lips. He turned and looked at the door and felt a smile cross his face as he said to himself, "My god, she must be an angle. For nothing on this mortal world could be so beautiful, strong, and could have captured my heart so easily." Roy just smiled as he checked the clock and saw it was 6:00. He suddenly felt really sleepy, and he drifted back off to sleep.

Renamon walked down the patio, and was going to go into Rika's room when she decided she wanted to get a little drink of water. She continued to walk down the covered patio until she reached the kitchen/dinning room. She set the little figurine down on a bookcase that was beside the door and got a little water from the sink. She was there and gone in a few seconds, the only sign that she had been there was a glass in the sink and the little wooden statue that remained on the edge of the bookcase.


	9. Change

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create. ___

Chapter 9

Change

It was 7:30 when the rest of the house's residents woke up. After a breakfast of cold cereal the family began their usual Christmas Eve tradition. As they packed the boxes down from the houses small attic, Seiko and Mukino both began to hum some Christmas carols. Usually, Rika didn't get into the Christmas spirit, but with Renamon helping getting the main attraction, The Christmas Tree, set up she couldn't help feeling a bit of that Christmas cheer. The family had switched from using real trees a couple years before, and had used the same artificial tree since then. Back then, the artificial or fake trees were made different. Now a days, you had to put each branch into place. This tree, which was showing the signs of its age, had all its branches permanently attached. All they had to do is set the tree in the stand and give it a gently knock. The force of the knock would shake the limbs out of their storage positions and they would all open up like a flower as the tree's limbs spread out.

They put the tree in the house's living room. Usually, the task of moving the furniture around was a bit of a hassle, but with Renamon's help it went a lot faster. Once the tree was up Seiko left to start cooking Rika and Mukino's favorite Christmas recipe, her delicious sugar cookies. This left Rika, Mukino, and Renamon to finish decorating the tree. The next step was to put the light on the tree. After digging through the storage boxes they found they had ten strings of Christmas lights. Knowing that Christmas lights were some of the least reliable things in the world, they tested each string of lights. Of the ten, five of them lit up. Of the five, two strings were only white lights while the other three were colored lights. After a bit of debating the trio decided to hang up the colored light, and began to string them on the tree. Usually, Rika would place the lights and Mukino would hold them as they circled the tree. This year was different. Renamon was actually able to spin the tree in its stand. So, while Renamon made the tree spin at a very slow rate Rika and Mukino were able to put the lights on with out having to make themselves dizzy in the process. Next, came the ornaments.

Most of the family's ornaments were simple glass spheres of multiple colors. They did, however, have a few special ornaments. One was an ornament that had a tiny couple kissing in front of a just as tiny Christmas tree. Mukino said that it was a gift from her ex-husband one Christmas. Another was a little ornament that looked like it was made by a kindergartener, and in truth it was. It was an ornament Rika had made in kindergarten as an arts and crafts project.

There were other ornaments like the first two, but the last one they put on was the most special. All it was a picture that had a little metal frame and hung on the tree by a thin string. Renamon looked at it, and saw Rika, Mukino, and Seiko standing in the picture. Rika looked very young. Renamon guessed that she was about 5 or 6 when the picture was taken. The biggest importance of the picture was with the three girls was one man, who Renamon assumed was Rika's father. She had to admit, this was the first time she had seen the man. When she asked Mukino about it, she said it was a picture of the last Christmas before her husband divorced her. Renamon suddenly regretted ever asking about it.

As the final touch, Mukino pulled one last thing out of the Christmas storage boxes. It was the Christmas tree's star. Rika brought a stool from the closet, the tree being too tall for anyone to reach the top with out one. Mukino was about to go up on the stool and put the star on the tree, when she changed her mind. She stepped down, and handed the star to Renamon as she said, "Go ahead, I think that since this is your first Christmas with this family, you should have the honors."

Renamon, though slightly surprised by the offer, nodded her head. She got up onto the stool and with a gentle touch the star was securely fastened to the top of the tree. Rika put the stool away before she went back behind the tree, found the power cord, and plugged it into the wall. When the lights on the tree lit up, Mukino smiled and Renamon was slightly in aw. It was a very beautiful sight. Rika and Mukino left to check on the sugar cookies Seiko was making while Renamon stood their a second and memorized every detail of the tree. Planning to remember how the Christmas tree looked on her first Christmas with Rika and her family.

Renamon turned from the tree and headed to the kitchen where Rika and Mukino had disappeared to. When she came in Mukino and Rika were sitting at the table, watching Seiko as she put the finishing touches on the family's favorite Christmas treat, the sugar cookies. Seiko finished frosting 4 of the 60 or more cookies she made before she put them on a small plate and walked over to the table. Seiko took the spot beside Rika and then offered both them the first sugar cookies of the season. Mukino smiled as she took one of the cookies and took a small bit out of it, savoring the flavor. Rika did the same, but before she took her bite she noticed Renamon standing there. She turned and said, "Renamon, you can come over and sit down."

Renamon nodded her head and took the seat beside Mukino. Seiko smiled and then held the plate out to Renamon, which only had two cookies left on it. Renamon looked at it a second, and then with a gentle paw she picked up the cookie nearest to her. Seiko nodded her head as she pulled the plate back and took the last of the four cookies in her hand. She took a bit out of it, smiling at the delicious yet familiar taste. Renamon looked at the cookie for a second. It was just a simple round cookie with green frosting. She didn't know what was so special about it, until she took a bit of it. When she did, her taste buds began to dance in her mouth. It was really good, and was still soft and warm from the oven. Renamon swallowed the piece that was in her mouth and took another bite of the small cookie.

As they enjoyed the first cookies at a nice slow pace Mukino looked over to the kitchen and said, "Shouldn't we make something for Roy to eat?"

Renamon almost coughed u up the piece of cookie she was chewing. She looked over at Mukino and asked, "How long have you know about Roy?"

Mukino smiled as she said, "After we had our chat last night, my mother told you to get some wood and a knife for someone. Now, I know that neither Rika nor my mother would ask for stuff like that. So, I asked my mother about it. She knew I would find out eventually, and decided to tell me everything she knew about Roy. I then asked Rika to fill in some of the blanks about what was controlling him."

Renamon had a bit of a scared look in her eyes as she said, "So, what do you want to do with him?"

Mukino just continued to smile as she said, "Don't worry. He can stay here as long as he wants or needs to. Who ever is hunting him sounds like an evil person, and I don't intend to put someone out on the street who is hurt and being hunted like some common animal."

Renamon bowed her head slightly as she said, "Thank you."

Mukino grabbed the one plate and stood up, planning to take it to the sink. As she walked around the table she walked beside the bookcase, and saw something that wasn't there last night. She turned, and saw the beautiful little figurine. She turned and took the plate to the kitchen for eventual washing, and then came back into the dinning room. She went over to the book case and gently picked the little wooden figurine. She turned to the other three ladies and asked, "Hey, whose little figurine is this?"

Rika, Renamon, and Seiko turned there head in unison, but Rika and Seiko had curious looks on their faces while Renamon had a slightly worried one. Rika saw the little figuring and stood up. She took it from her mother and held it in her hand. She smiled as she said, "I think it's a little statue of Renamon, but who made it?"

Rika handed it to Seiko and she looked at it with gentle eyes. She then turned it over and saw the inscription on the bottom. She then smiled as she said, "I believe this is yours Renamon."

Renamon nodded her head as she took the figurine, and looked at it again. Even if it was the second time she had seen it, it still held the same beauty as the first time she saw it. Seiko saw Renamon looking carefully over the statue as she said, "I saw the inscription on the bottom. Did Roy carve that with that knife and piece of wood last night?"

Renamon nodded her head as she set the figuring down on the table for the other three to look at. Rika picked it up again and felt the smoothness of the figuring. It was a perfect likeness of Renamon, yet it look like it had been sanded smooth. Roy must have put a lot of effort into the little wooden figuring to make it look so life like. Rika handed it back to Renamon as she said, "I can't believe that was carved with just a knife. It feels and likes like it had been sanded. The curves are all so smooth. Anything I have seen carved with just a knife is no where near as smooth, and it has lots flat surfaces that work together to make the shape."

Mukino nodded as she said, "Yeah, it must have taken a very precise and confident hand to make this so perfectly and in such short time."

Seiko nodded as she said, "You really should read the inscription on the bottom; that is if Renamon doesn't mind."

Renamon nodded her head, knowing it was better to get it out of the way now rather then later. Mukino turned the figurine over in her hand and read the inscription. She just smiled as she handed it to Rika and she read it. Though Rika wasn't as impressed, she still thought it was a nice little trinket. She handed the figuring back to Renamon and asked, "So, where should we put it?"

Mukino and Seiko thought for a second before Seiko smiled as she said, "Well, I think it would be best if it was somewhere in Rika's room, since your futon is in the same room."

Mukino nodded her head as she said, "Yeah, there is that really short end table. It would be a perfect home for the little statue, and Renamon could probably use an end table like that. I mean you, Rika, and I all have one for our futons, why shouldn't Renamon."

Seiko nodded as she said, "Renamon, would be kind enough to go up into the attic and get that old futon side table. It is should be in the corner beside the ladder that leads up there." Renamon nodded as she disappeared for a second. She soon reappeared with the very short table in hand. Rika took the figurine off the table, and the duo walked to Rika's room. Rika opened the door and walked over to the corner of the room where Renamon's futon was. Renamon, after closing the door, followed Rika over and set the futon side table a few inches away from the futon near the top end. Rika set the figurine on the table, and gave Renamon a satisfied smile as they both turned to leave. Rika looked back at the table and smiled a little wider as she thought, "That will be a perfect place for Renamon to keep my present." With that the digimon tamer and her partner left the room.

Lunch time came and went, the three ladies and fox digimon enjoying a very light simple lunch of some salad. After the few dishes were cleaned, Mukino went off to the attic while Renamon helped Rika and Seiko put the dishes away. Mukino came back into the room as Renamon put the last dish in one of the kitchens cupboards. She was carrying three pairs of ice skates. Renamon gave her a quizzical look and asked, "What are those for."

Seiko smiled as she said, "Its something we haven't done in a couple years. If the weather is cold enough, the lake in the center of Shinjuku park freezes solid, the ice thick enough to skate on. It hasn't been cold enough for the past three years, but I think Mukino has the right idea. The constant snow and the short blizzard yesterday are a sure sign that it is plenty cold for the lake to freeze solid. You want to join use for a bit of Nonaka family fun."

Renamon sighed as she said, "I think it sounds like a wonderful idea, mostly because I haven't ever been ice skating before. The problem is I can't hide myself in the open. I would draw some unwanted attention."

Rika shook her head and said, "Why don't we just dress you up in some clothes like the day we went to see Roy. You would surely be able to hide then."

Renamon turned to Rika as she said, "But I don't have a pair of ice skates, I would only be able to stand on the side of the lake and watch."

Rika smiled as she said, "Trust me, I have an answer to that, but I have a question for you. Feel like watching dino boy and that obnoxious bunny fall flat on their faces?"

Renamon thought about it a second, able to read between the lines of what Rika said. She then nodded her head, and Mukino smiled as she said, "Well then, let's get you something nice to get dressed in. Oh, I know just the thing." With that, Mukino took Renamon's hand and dragged her out of the room. Rika and Seiko looked at each other before chuckling a bit, finding the whole thing quite funny. They soon were digging out there own cold weather clothes. The snow was still falling outside, but just barley. The sky had cleared. After calling Takato and Henry to have them met her in the park, Rika began to dig in the nearby closet when she heard foot steps on the outside patio. She stopped looking and peered down the covered walkway that led past her bedroom door and to the guest bedroom. The source of the foot steps was Roy. He stretched as he walked down the walkway. He noticed Rika looking at him, and he smiled.

Rika looked him over. He had gotten dressed in the clean clothes that Seiko had left in the room when the first brought him to the house from the mall. It was just a simple pair of blue jeans with a grey long sleeve shirt. Roy was wearing his own shoes, which showed the sign of being in a bloody battle, but he didn't seem to take notice of them. A he walked, he looked perfectly healthy, and was smiling with out a care. The only sign he might have been hurting was as he walked, he limped. His left leg the only thing that was hurting at all. When he got closer to Rika he said, "Well, what time is it."

Rika checked the clock and said, "About 12:30, but shouldn't you be in bed resting."

Roy smiled weakly as he said, "Can you blame a guy. I am getting stir crazy, I need to get out. So, where are you going that you need heavy winter coats?"

Rika looked at it and said, "We are going to Shinjuku Park to go ice skating on the lake in the center of the park." As Rika talked, Seiko came up behind her. When Rika finished she gave Roy a weary glare before she sighed and said, "I guess you can't keep a warrior down forever. If you feel up to it, you can come with us."

Roy nodded his head as he said, "Sounds like a wonderful time. I don't think I will be skating though. I was never able to learn, but it is at least an excuse to get out of this house. It is a beautiful house, but I can't stand to be inside for another minute."

Seiko nodded as she said, "Fine, but shouldn't you get a jacket on. You'll catch a cold standing out there with out some heavier clothes."

Roy nodded his head. Seiko walked back into the house and Roy followed her, looking for a suitable jacket. In fifteen minutes, the group was ready to go. Mukino had gotten Renamon dressed in a pair of loose dark blue jeans and a thick brown jacket with a hood. The hood would be enough to hide Renamon's head from prying eyes, but enough to let her breath. To say the least, having these clothes on and her own fur coat was making her overheat. The jacket Seiko had found for Roy was an old black snow jacket that used to belong to Rika's grandfather. Seiko herself had bundled up in some jeans, a long sleeve sweater, a hand made winter hat that covered her ears, and a heavy white jacket she had used for several winter now. Rika was in her usual blue jeans, but she wasn't foolish enough to go out in a T-shirt. She got dressed in dark red long sleeve shirt with a white broken heart in the same place as the one on her T-shirt. She then had a dark blue medium weight winter jacket on over top of that with a matching winter head band that covered her ears.

Mukino was dressed the most extravagantly of the whole group, but what do expect from a famous model. She had designer pants on, a designer long sleeve sweeter, and a designer winter jacket on. The only thing she was wearing that didn't have some famous label on it was a winter head band like Rika's that served as protection for Mukino's ears against the cold air.

Soon, the group of five left the house, and began to walk down the streets. They were not the only souls out in the cold crisp winter air. Some kids down the block were having a snowball fight, and the foot traffic of the city continued to flow, if only being slowed down by the snow fall. As the group passed the snowball fight, a stray snowball came flying and smacked Mukino right in the head. To say the least the group had a good laugh about it until Roy got hit with another stray snowball. Now he shared in Mukino's fast attempt to clear the cold snow off the side of his face to the amusement of Seiko, Rika, and Renamon.

They reached the park a few minutes later, and were surprised to see the group of people already skating on the ice. Takato, his parents, and Guilmon and had come down. While Takato's mom and dad skated together Takato was on the edge of the ice. Guilmon was a little hesitant of getting on the ice, having falling on his face ten times trying to walk on the slick ice. Henry had brought his family and Terriermon. They were all skating, Henry carrying the small rabbit digimon on his shoulder. They seemed to be the only ones in the park, which suited Rika and Renamon just fine. Renamon had been to warm in all that clothing, and was glad to get out of it and be able to depend on her own fur.

While Seiko and Mukino were putting on their skates Rika pulled out her digivice and a single card. Renamon looked at the card and saw it was a pretty rare card call IceSkatermon. An ultimate level digimon who was a master of ice skating. Rika smiled as she swiped the card and said, "Digimodify, Iceskatermon's ice skates activate."

Renamon looked down at her feet as they were cover with a quick light. When the light went away she was standing in a pair ice skates that fit her feet perfectly. Mukino and Seiko began to skate about that time while Rika put her skates on. Roy walked over to a park bench, and gently cleaned the snow off it and took a seat, a chill running up his spine when he came in contact with the cold bench.

Renamon waited for Rika to get up on the ice, showing she had some decent skills before she took her first few tentative steps on the ice. None of Iceskatermon's skating ability had been transferred, so Renamon was having a little trouble keeping her balance. In a few minutes she had the basics down, and was able to keep up with Rika as they skated around the frozen lake.

Henry caught up with Rika and Renamon after a few minutes. As he skated beside them he said, "I am amazed you were the one who suggested this Rika."

Rika glared at Henry a second before she said, "Can't I lighten up once in a while. It is the holiday season after all."

Terriermon stood up on Henry's shoulder as he said, "Look, it is the Icy Digimon Queen. She only warms up when it is below freezing outside."

Rika glared at Terriermon as she said, "Watch it bunny boy. The ice is always thin in the center of the lake. If throw you out there you will probably fall through the ice and become a digicicle. "

Terriermon thought about being frozen in a block of ice like one of the cartoon's he had watch with Suzie once, and shivered at the thought. Henry chuckled as he said, "I better go. Either Terriermon is cold or you got him thinking about that icy plan you thought up. Either way he is getting heavy and I think Suzie would like cuddle him a bit."

Terriermon eyes widened as he said, "No, please, Henry don't make me endure the tortures of Suzie. I just got away from her Miss Pretty Pants routine before we came here."

Henry shook his head as he said, "Then can you at least go onto my other shoulder." Terriermon nodded and quickly went to Henry's other shoulder. He gave Rika a quick nod before he began to speed up a bit and caught with Takato who was just getting Guilmon out onto the ice. The three families skated for another fifteen minutes, enjoying the beautiful day when all three tamers digivices suddenly went off.

A digital field appeared on the frozen ground beside the lake, and then quickly dissipated in the cold air. A few feet away stood an Icemyotismon. He looked like a basic Myotismon, but his coloring was a mix of light blue and white. Icemyotismon looked at the large group of people skating on the ice, licking his lips at the feast of blood he could get off of them. He was suddenly thrusted back to reality when one of Guilmon's Pyro Spheres struck the ground beside his foot.

The tamers were skating toward the new digimon, but they stayed on the ice. With there ice skates on they would be slow on frozen ground, and their normal shoes were on the other side of the lake. Seiko and Mukino soon got everybody else off the ice. Terriermon and Guilmon rushed up and got into defensive positions in front of the artic vampire. Renamon was soon with them after Rika deactivated the Iceskatermon card's effect. Icemyotismon looked over them as he said, "I guess a little exercise will help build up my appetite. All this human blood in the area will be a fine feast."

Takato shouted as he said, "Get him Guilmon." With that Guilmon ran up to Icemyotismon as he launched another Pyro Sphere. This one hit Icemyotismon in the chest, but it didn't leave a scratch. Guilmon realized it would take more then that since Icemyotismon was an ultimate while they were all at the rookie level. Terriermon and Renamon jumped into the fight as they launched there special attacks. Icemyotismon covered himself with his cape, and once the attacks were gone he came out from behind it smiling. He then formed a ball whip of lighting, and struck out at Guilmon as he said, "Frozen lighting." He hit Guilmon right on the foot, and in an instant a thick casing of ice trapped everything except Guilmon's head. Guilmon struggled to free himself while Takato sifted through his deck for something to free him. Terriermon was the next one to be frozen, and Icemyotismon turned his attention toward Renamon. At that moment Rika found a rare blue card, and with a quick swipe Renamon digivolved into Kyuubimon.

Icemyotismon stepped back a bit as he saw the flames glowing at Kyuubimon's feet and the tips of her tale. He then stood firm as he said, "My power is increased by the snow, and I doubt you can even hurt me."

Rika smiled as she said, "With a little help she can. Digimodify, Power Activate." The flames on Kyuubimon's tales surged with a new energy as she charged at Icemyotismon. She spun around a whipped him with her tales, leaving some damage. She then quickly got her footing and launched a Dragon Wheel attack. Icemyotismon was now hurting from the series of flame based attacks, but as a last effort he launched his own Frozen Lighting attack at Kyuubimon. The attack was only half successful. He was able to freeze Kyuubimon's feet in place, but her tail remained free. She lowered her head a bit and launched a fox tail inferno. The attack his Icemyotismon right in the chest and as his data began to break apart he said, "I may be defeated, but I will make you pay." He then turned on the tamers and launched an Artic Wing attack. The frozen bats rushed toward Rika, and pushed her back until she was standing in the center of the lake.

Rika stood there for only a second before the ice in the center, which wasn't as thick as the ice around the rim, cracked under her weight. Icemyotismon broke into his last bits of data as he laughed a dark evil laugh. Rika feel through the ice a few moments later and she began to sink from the weight of her clothes and skates. Kyuubimon struggled against the ice that trapped her, trying to get free so she could save Rika. Unfortunately, she need more time, and it was time that Rika didn't have. She closed her eyes as she tried to break free of the ice until she heard a splash. She turned, and saw a jacket lying beside the hole in the ice. It was the jacket Roy had on only moments ago.

The freezing water felt like needles against Roy's skin, but he kept swimming. He saw Rika slowly sinking into the depths of the lake. He was beginning to fall prey to the cold water. His body began to shut down, and he started to fall behind Rika. Then, he felt his heart skip a beat. In that moment, he felt a surge of something flow through every cell in his body. The pain in his back suddenly grew, and he heard something rip a hole in his pants. He felt the small amount of hair he had on his legs suddenly change. It felt like he his head, like it was completely covered in hair. He also felt like something was different with his legs in general, but his mind couldn't dwell on the thoughts. He suddenly had the energy he needed to save Rika. He swam down till he caught up with her, and he took hold of her hands. He then quickly put his legs underneath him, and began to kick with all his force.

A few moments later they both burst forth from the surface of the icy lake. An ambulance had already arrived, and was waiting beside the lake when Roy hauled Rika up onto the thicker ice. The ambulance workers soon got her into the ambulance, and began to warm her up. It had to be done at the right rate, because it could be deadly if she warmed up to quickly. Roy's body was still in the cold water as he panted and tried to catch his breath, but for some reason his legs didn't feel cold. Mukino, Seiko, and Renamon were the first to be standing beside the ambulance, with everybody else soon behind them. It was Takato who finally offered to help Roy get out of the water. Roy took his hand and Takato heaved him out of the water. Takato then caught sight of something that wasn't there before, and he stood there speechless. Roy stood up and grabbed his jacket of the ground. He put it on in a second, feeling some of the residual heat flow into his body. He gave his head a shake to get some of the water out of his hair before it froze. Doing this made a chill go down his spine. It started at his neck and went all the way down to his butt, and then it kept going. Roy felt the chill keep going as if it was traveling down his leg. He then turned around to figure out what had happened, and his eyes bulged at the sight. Sticking out a fresh whole in his pants, was a long, sapphire blue, thick furred, tail.

Takato and Roy stood in silence for a few seconds until Henry came over from the ambulance as he said, "Well, the ambulance guys are praising you. Rika will be able to go straight home. They are about to leave, are you going to ride with Rika and her family in the ambulance." Henry stopped there as he saw Roy's new appendage. He looked up at Roy who seemed to have gone into shock as he stood on his feet.

Roy finally snapped back to reality and said, "Tell them I will walk home. Those things only have room for a few people, if I rode it would be a bit to crowded."

Henry knew that Roy was just giving something for Henry to tell Rika, but he decided to tell Rika, Renamon, Seiko, and Mukino exactly what Roy had said. As Henry skated back toward the ambulance Roy looked around to make sure nobody had seen his new tail before he took it in his hand and gently stuffed it into his jacket. He then began to walk, and before anybody realized it he was already leaving the park. He walked down the streets toward Rika's house, and as he walked he saw the ambulance pass him by, with Renamon riding on the roof. Roy saw her tail flying in the wind, and then went wide eye as he noticed something. His new tail was a blue version of hers. Roy stood perfectly for a few seconds, before continuing his walk. What ever happened to him could wait until he got back to Rika's house where he could warm up and dry off a bit.


	10. An Interesting Christmas Eve

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create. ___

Chapter 10

An Interesting Christmas Eve

The ambulance dropped Rika, Seiko, and Mukino off at the house. It was barley 4:00 when they walked through the front gate. Seiko lead Rika inside Mukino waited by the gate for Renamon. She came leaping over the top of the fence and landed beside Mukino. Mukino and Renamon walked silently up to the house and into the living room where Seiko and Rika were sitting on the couch.

Thanks to Roy, Rika didn't need to go to the hospital. The ambulance staff was able to prevent any effects that might have been brought about by the freezing water, except one. Rika was rolled up in the heaviest blanket Seiko could find, and she was still shivering. Though her body temperature was in a safe range, the ambulance driver said that she would need another hour to get completely warmed up. Seiko looked at Rika, who turned and gave her a weak smile. Seiko returned the smile, just thankful that Rika was alive, and well. She looked up as Mukino and Renamon entered the room. Mukino took Seiko's place as she stood up to make some nice hot soup for dinner. Renamon took a seat by Rika and said, "Are you feeling alright Rika?"

Rika shivered hard before she said, "I am freezing, but I suppose it could be worse."

Renamon nodded her head as she said, "I'm just glad Roy was able to save you. If he hadn't been there, you might be in the hospital right now."

Rika nodded as she pulled the blanket tighter around her body. A few minutes later Seiko came into the living room carrying a few bowls of soup. It was just simple chicken noodle soup from a can, but Rika enjoyed the warmth she got when it went down her throat. The four of them ate in silence until Mukino looked up at the clock and saw it was 4:45. She turned to Seiko and asked, "Where is Roy? He disappeared before we left the park."

Renamon looked up from her soup as she said, "I saw him walking down the street, heading for the house as I rode on the roof of the ambulance. He should be here by now."

Mukino nodded as she said, "Your right, it wasn't that long of walk from here to there. I wonder where he is."

Seiko had been looking out the window when she said, "I don't think we have to worry. There is a light on in the guest room, and I saw Roy stick his head out to catch a peak at use before disappearing back inside.

Mukino smiled as she said, "Well, I am glad he is alright. We have to remember that he was in that water to, even if it wasn't for very long."

Renamon nodded as she turned her head to look out the nearby window. She could see a shadow pacing against the wall of the rooms. She wondered what was making Roy pace like that, but she then turned back to her soup and decided it could wait until she was done eating.

Inside the room, Roy was wearing a hole in the floor with his constant pacing. The events of only an hour earlier were replaying in his head. He had been in that freezing water, and had been trying to swim down fast enough to grab a hold of Rika and pull her back to the surface. He was beginning to catch up on her, but the freezing temperatures had begun to take their toll. Had been slowing down, and he was losing the feeling in his arms and legs. He could feel his heart beat in his head, it was slowing down. Finally, it skipped a beat. In that time, something began to surge through his body, a warm series of waves that originated from almost every cell of his body. The beat of the waves began to get in tune with his heart beat as it began to beat with a renewed vigor. That is when he heard the ripping sound. A pain surged for a mere moment at the base of his spine, and then it was gone. He began to have a better feeling for the water around his legs, like it was running through the hair on his head. Finally, as the surging waves of energy began to die, his kick felt different. He suddenly had more power, but his legs seemed to be bending at new, unnatural angles.

He scratched his head as he sat down on the futon and let his legs rest straight out in front of him. He had returned to the house a few minutes after the ambulance, and had come straight to the guest room. His first action was to make sure his newest appendage, his sapphire blue tail, was real. He proved that quickly by taking it firmly in his hand and giving it a yank. He soon regretted the action because it almost made him cry out in pain. Roy thought that was the extent of what had happened until he went to change into some warm clothes. He had already changed his shirt and had mindlessly taken his pants and boxers off with out looking down. He was walking by the body mirror in the room when he noticed the mass of blue. He thought it was his tail until he had tried to put on the new pair of pants. He looked down to make putting them on easier, and then saw that the tail wasn't the only thing that had become different. He dropped the pants and his eyes widened as he saw everything from his waist down was covered in a short thick fur. From his waist to his right below his knee caps was the dark sapphire blue that was on his tail and from below the knee caps down to his feet was snow white fur.

This wasn't the biggest surprise as he looked down at his feet. He looked at them now as he sat on the futon, his new tail swishing behind him as he thought. His feet had become paws, and they were exactly like Renamon's if only a little bigger. His legs were also built different now. He now walked on the balls of his feet, and his legs had a similar structure to that of a fox, a dog, or of Renamon's. He laid back on the futon, and tried to discern the cause of this change. He closed his eyes, and began to think about everything strange that had happened to him recently. It was a long list, but it had to be one of the things on the list.

As he ran down each item on the list he gave each on a considered amount of thought. Some were impossible, some were improbable, and others were highly probable, but not one of them really stuck out in his mind as the likely cause. He stood up again and began to pace the room, hoping the movement would help relieve some of this anxious energy. As he walked the bottom of his tail swung back and forth gently. Roy's thoughts kept breaking away and going to the annoying feeling of that tail moving as he walked. He knew he would either get rid of the blasted thing, or get used to it. Either or, he would have to deal with the annoyance until later.

Roy had just finished going through the list when the clock struck 5:30. He flopped down on the futon in aggravation, and felt his tail began to move back and forth, a sure fired sign he was in no mood to be bothered. He had to have missed something. Some little item, one candle in the black abyss that would show him the cause of all this. As he sat there, he began to think back to Hypnos, but this couldn't be Yamachi's doing. He had said he wouldn't be able to control a digimon, and Roy could tell that if anything, his lower half was that of a digimon. Then were did it come from.

At that moment, the obvious fact hit Roy like a ton of bricks. The ball of Renamon's data. The one he had eaten in hopes it could free him from Yamachi's grasp. He looked at his lower half, he had noticed it earlier, but the fact truly supported his newest theory. His lower half looked like Renamon's lower half, and it was only different in a few small details. Roy rubbed his head. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? He had eaten that ball of Renamon's data, and it had altered the Control Program so he would be freed from it, but it had done more. By that time, that raw data Yamachi had pumped into him had been completely integrated into every part of his body. The data from Renamon must have been waiting for a moment when the data that was apart of his body was beginning to fail. The cold water was making his cells shut down, and such the program in the data was beginning to crash. Renamon's data must have reacted to that, and upgraded the program so it could survive the new conditions. To do that, it had to change his physical form to something stronger, and what is stronger then the body of its source data, Renamon's body.

Roy sighed as he buried his head in the futon's pillow. He wished it was all just a bad dream. That he would go to sleep and wake up with his old body back, but he knew better. If yanking on his new tail like that didn't wake him up, a pinch wasn't going to do it. Roy laid there for several minutes, letting his mind adjust to his new body. Roy was about to fall asleep when he heard foot steps coming down the patio. He quickly turned over so he was laying flat on his back, grabbed the top blanket of the futon, and pulled it up to his head. He then made sure his tail wasn't sticking out from underneath the blanket, and waited as the door opened. Seiko came walking in with a smile on her face a small bowl of chicken soup, what was left after she, Mukino, Renamon, and Rika had there fill of it. She walked over and knelt down beside his head as she set the soup on the very short end table, the one perfectly sized for a futon. She then smiled, and he returned it with a weak one.

The pair sat in silence until Seiko stood up. She turned to leave, but before she left she said, "Roy, I just want to thank you. We owe you so much. You have saved the lives of both Rika and Renamon. We could never truly repay you."

Roy's face displayed a feeling of disbelief as Seiko began to leave the room. He didn't even realize what he had done. He had saved Rika from either drowning or freezing to death. He lifted up the blanket and took a look at his new tail. He twitched a bit as he stared at it, and then he tried to move it on his own. He smiled as he used his tail to wave at himself a bit, thankful that he still had full control of his body. He looked up to see Seiko about to close the door when she said, "oh, one more thing. If you feel up to it, you can come join us in the living room. We usually watch a couple Christmas movies to help bring in the Christmas spirit."

Roy looked up at her as he asked, "Really, that does sound like a good way to pass the time. If I feel up to it, I will come and join you ladies." Seiko nodded her head as she closed the door and walked back down the hall to the living room, where Mukino and Rika had already started the first movie. Roy made sure Seiko was gone before he got out from underneath the covers. He could now see the entire extent of what had happened. He was basically cut in half. From the waist down was digimon, and from the waist up was human, what he was born as. Strangely, when Roy looked his lower half, his thoughts were different. A few moments earlier, he had wished none of this had ever happened. Now, it was different. Seiko's few words had opened his eyes. In a few short days he had met four good people. Seiko, a kind old woman who knows exactly what to say. Mukino, a mother who it trying her best and that is all anybody can ask. Rika, an independent girl, who has a good heart under her icy exterior, and finally Renamon. Not a human, but more honorable and kind then most of the people Roy had come across in his life time. She had a way of making you feel safe, even if you don't know she is there. Roy smiled as he thought about the vixen digimon, and when he had first saw her.

She had risked her own life for Rika's, and then he had risked his to save her. Roy shook his head as he looked down at his blue furry legs. In the course of three days he had meet four people who cared about that fact he might be hurt, or something might be wrong. Roy thought about the many potential parents that had passed him by at the orphanage because of one thing or another. His mind then floated to what Seiko had said. He had saved two lives since he first seen Renamon.

Roy stood up and walked over to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and smiled and said in a low tone, "You know what. If this is the price for saving Rika and Renamon's lives, then I accept it." He looked at his image as a simple, but powerful thought began to cross his mind. Even if he had the choice to do it all over again, he would do it again. If having blue furry legs is enough to make sure Rika lives to see another sunrise, it is well worth it, and Renamon. She may be older, but can still see the youthful fire in her eyes, and she deserves to be there with Rika through the good and bad parts of her life. Besides, such beauty would be a shame to waste.

Roy shook his head and put a hand to his head. Where did that come from, and why would it come to him at all. He had to admit, Renamon was beautiful, but why would that pop into his head without any cause. Roy shrugged it off, guessing it was side affect of having his fine new pair of legs. Roy stretched, and looked at the clock. The time was about 6:30, and it had to have been only a few minutes since Seiko left. They couldn't be very far into there Christmas movie marathon. He smiled as he began to imagine there reactions. Roy took one final look into the mirror, and then turned. He walked over to the small dresser drawers and dug through them a bit. Seiko had put some clothes in them, but Roy search through them and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pair of blue denim shorts that were the perfect size. He guessed that Rika's father had been about the same size as him, but soon disregarded the fact as nothing important. As Roy looked at the shorts, he thought about it a second, and then using the knife he had carved the statue with he cut a whole in the pants for his tail. Roy put the pants on. Having to take extra care to make sure the tail went through the newly created hole. Roy smiled as he looked in the mirror again. Now matter how much he changed, he would not go anywhere with out pants or shorts on, and pants would defeat the purpose of giving the girls one heck of a surprise. He walked toward the door, and gently opened it. He could barely feel the cold air through the fur on his legs as he stepped out onto the porch.

He looked around the open area. The sun was just beginning to disappear behind the skyscrapers of the city, and darkness was just starting to settle in. He loved this time of day. It just seemed so calm, as if the city became as calm as a forest. He then turned and walked down the patio. He was amazed. His new feet weren't making a sound as he walked down the patio. He was to the door that led to the living room before he knew it. He silently peaked in and smiled as he saw the four ladies sitting there.

They had moved the furniture around a bit to make room for five people. They must have been hoping Roy would join them. They way it stood was the TV where it had always been, but in front of it was the couch, and the chair that was usually was just to the right of the couch was gone. In its place was a couch built for two. The three person couch and the two person couch closed the area off a bit, and made the whole scene look so inviting and cozy. Rika, Mukino, and Seiko were sitting on the couch while Renamon was by herself on the couch built for two. Roy chuckled as he remembered that a couch like that was commonly called a love seat because couples like to sit together on couches like that.

Roy sighed, and then soon regretted doing it. Renamon, with her keen ears, had heard the sigh and turned to see him sticking his head around the corner of the door. She smiled slightly as she said, "Well, look who has come to join us."

Rika and Mukino turned and gave Roy some gentle smiles before returning to the movie. Renamon motioned for him to come in, but Roy hung back a second. He sighed again, guessing it was to late now, and he walked out from behind the door. To say the least, Renamon's eyes bulged to twice their size and she sat there in silence as she looked at Roy's new legs and tail. Seiko noticed Renamon was starring at something, and followed her gaze until she saw for herself why she was staring. Rika and Mukino were soon clued into what the big deal was, and the whole group was silent for a few seconds. Seiko was the one who broke the silence saying, "Roy, please tell me those are just very elaborate pants."

Roy shook his head as he moved his tail, and swished it around a bit to prove it was real. Rika was on her feet in a second as she said, "How did this happen?"

Roy tried to sound as unconcerned as he could as he said, "Well, isn't that the million dollar question."

Mukino was staring silently as Rika walked around the couch and got a full look at the changes that had befallen Roy. Rika just stared in disbelief. How could something like this happen? It was impossible. How could a human have the legs of a digimon and not be some Frankenstein monster. Roy was watching the confusion build up in Rika's eyes. He knew he had better say something before Rika, or anybody else began to make the wrong assumptions. He took a breath and walked over to Rika. When he was a bit closer he smiled and said, "Now, don't start thinking to wrong thing. There is no way any of you could have prevented this."

Rika looked up at Roy, who stood a bit taller then the digimon tamer. She then looked away as she said, "How can you be so calm, have you seen your legs, and that tail."

Roy shook his head, knowing Rika was going to blame herself if he didn't say something. He knelt down to her eye level. He then chuckled as he said, "Rika, I know this is no one else's but my own fault for one reason. I made a series of decisions, and if I could I would make them again. For, if I had chosen differently, I would not have had the chance to get to know you, Renamon, Seiko, or Mukino. It started the day at the bank, when I decided to stand up and protect a yellow furry creature that had risked her life for a young girl's. If I hadn't acted, Renamon might have been killed that day. Also, if I had chosen to sit on the edge of the frozen lake while you sank deeper and deeper, you might not be standing here right now. So, again I say it, if I had to the last few days to relive, I would probably live them the same way."

Rika looked at Roy straight in the eyes, and could see no hint of anguish or hate for what had happened. She shook her head as she said, "But how can you justify to yourself that having those furry legs and tail is all right."

Roy put a hand on Rika's shoulder as he said, "It is simple Rika. I gained these new legs of mine by helping you and Renamon, and if I hadn't one or both of you might be dead. So, I think it is an even trade. Your lives for a slight change from my waist down."

Rika looked at Roy's legs another few second before she nodded her head and said, "All right, I guess I have no right to be upset about what ever this is if you can deal with it while keeping a happy look on your face."

Roy nodded as he stood up and said, "Now that's better. Beside, I can already think of one advantage to having a tail."

Rika scoffed a bit as she asked, "Really, what's that?"

Roy grinned a bit as he said, "Why, it's this." Roy then quickly lifted his tail up and with gentle precision he gave Rika a face full of fur. Rika brushed his tail away and laughed a bit as it tickled her chin. Roy nodded as he said, "Now, I thought you were going to watch some movies."

Seiko nodded her head and said, "Why, I do believe your right. We better get to that."

Roy nodded his head as Rika went back to her seat and Roy walked over to the only empty seat, next to Renamon. He looked at her a second before he asked, "My dear Renamon, would that seat be taken."

Renamon shook her head at Roy's unquenchable need to be a bit silly. Renamon finally nodded her head and said, "Nobody is sitting there." Roy smiled as he sat down and gave a reassuring nod to Renamon whose gaze had drifted to his tale. Finally, Seiko got the movie going again, and the five enjoyed the movie as a light snow began to fall again.

The five of them watched two movies over the course of time. One was a Christmas special that was on a normal TV channel. The other was a tape, and the closest thing to a favorite movie Rika had. It was the Nightmare before Christmas. Roy hadn't watched the movie in ages, and was kind of fond of it himself. The movie was about over, the final scene between the main character, Jack Skelinton, and the living rag doll Sally was playing.

As the romantic song played, Renamon felt an unusual pressure on her paw, which was resting beside her leg. She looked over just barely, and saw Roy had rested his hand on hers. Renamon blushed slightly, and decided to let the small gesture go unnoticed. The movie ended and it was 9:30 at night. The snow outside continued to fall as Mukino, Seiko, and Rika headed off to bed. Roy and Renamon decided to stay up for a bit. Roy walked out onto the patio that went all around the house, and watched the snow fall gently on the ground. He was thinking about the whole Christmas seasonin general. About the Christmases back at the orphanage when it dawned on him like a ton of bricks. During the movies something had been tugging at his mind, and he now remembered what. He had something to do at the orphanage. Ever since he was 13 the orphanage manager, Mrs. Starshine had him buy the Christmas presents, hide them, and put them at the foot of each orphans bed the night before. With out thinking about it, Roy ran into the guest room. He picked up the light saber that had saved him from Night Sword, knowing that digimon hunter was still out hunting for him.

Roy made sure Renamon was no where to be seen before he darted out, his new legs carrying him faster then he had ever run. As he run, he scanned his surroundings and listened for the slightest hint that someone was going to attack him. He knew he was being hunted, but he didn't know where the hunter, Night Sword, was and where he would be.

Renamon had seen Roy leave, and being curious she followed him. She easily kept out of his sight as she moved through the shadows of the world. She followed him until he reached the orphanage

Roy stood in front of the orphanage. He saw that all the lights were off, but he knew some of the kids would still be awake, to anxious to fall asleep. He began to walk up to the front door, and then realized that he no longer had a key to the place. He thought about his different options a second, and then saw the balcony that lead into the houses attic. It was his only option, but how would he get up there. Roy then looked down at his new legs, and decided to give it a try. He bent down as low as he could and thought about the jump for several seconds before he made the great leap.

Roy was surprised by the force, and was almost thrown off balance, but he quickly regained it and with the lightness of a feather, he landed on the balcony. He gently played with the doors old lock, and got it open with ease. He disappeared inside the attic, and began to rummage through the many boxes, bringing out all the presents he had gotten. There were roughly thirty, and he wished he had someone to help him.

As if on cue, Roy heard the door to the balcony open, and he spun around to see Renamon standing there. She gave him a questioning look as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Roy shrugged as he said, "What, I have a responsibility. These are the presents for the orphans, and I have to get them down stairs with out being caught. If I am caught two things will happen, one a single kid will wake up all the others because he realizes it's me, or just sees someone with a tail messing around with his present and start screaming to high heaven."

Renamon shook her head and walked over to the pile of thirty presents. She picked up a few and then turned to head for the stairs that lead down to the rest of the house. When Roy didn't follow her she turned around and whispered, "Well, are you coming or what?"

Roy snapped out back to reality and silently grabbed a few presents to carry. The pair tip toed down the stairs, and into the room that housed the girls. Roy did a quick scan, and found that every body was asleep. Before they went in Roy warned Renamon about the location of some loose boards that would creak very loudly if they were stepped on. Renamon nodded her understanding and the pair began the stealthy process. In thirty minutes, they had only two more presents to place. Roy was placing on at the foot of one kid's bed while Renamon read the card for the last one. She then realized that none of the presents were for Roy.

Roy took the gift from Renamon and set it at the foot of the last bed before they both left in silence, and went back up to the attic. Once they were up there Roy opened the door to the balcony silently, and the pair left the stuffy attic to the fresh air on the balcony. Roy was about to jump down when Renamon said, "Roy, I was wondering about something."

Roy turned and said, "What is it Renamon?"

Renamon rubbed the back of her neck as she said, "Well, when did you buy these presents?"

Roy thought a second before he said, "The first week in December, why?"

Renamon walked up beside him as she asked, "Well, then why wasn't there one for you?"

Roy looked a little surprised, and then chuckled as he said, "You know, I didn't even think about it. I just went out with the money Mrs. Starshine gave me on day, and I had enough to buy presents for everybody but one. I just guess I couldn't bring myself to choose one of the younger orphans who still had a belief in Santa Clause. So, I didn't by myself anything. I guess that's kind of silly isn't it."

Renamon shook her head as she said, "It is anything, but that." Renamon and Roy looked out over the cityscape, the lights of the city making it look like the stars of the sky had come to earth for one night. Roy and Renamon stood close to each other, enjoying the scene. Suddenly, Roy felt something strange, and he looked back just a second to notice his tail and Renamon's had wrapped around each other. Roy didn't know why, but he just disregarded it and turned back to continue gazing over the city.

Renamon, on the other hand, knew exactly what her tail was doing. It just felt so nice to be around Roy. She felt safer when he was around. She turned to look at him, and found that view much more beautiful then the one of the city at night. The city lights danced in his eyes and he looked over the city, the cares of years, more specifically the last few days, melting away. Roy finally noticed Renamon's stare, and said, "What, is there something on my face?"

Renamon shook her head as she said, "No, I was just thinking how handsome you look right now."

Roy was a little surprised, but he soon replied, "Well, I have to admit you are quite beautiful right now, but then again, you are always so graceful and beautiful."

Renamon scoffed as she said, "Yeah, grace and beauty will get you a burger at restaurant after you pay money for it. You have a true heart of gold. You gave up getting yourself a present so all the kids here could have one. You didn't mind the fact that in saving Rika's life and my life that you had to give up your human legs. You even did what I thought was impossible. The day I came with Rika and Seiko to the hospital to see you, you treated me like I was human. Like seeing a yellow talking fox walking on two legs was nothing that important. All I am good for is fighting."

Roy shook his head as he said, "Now who is cutting themselves short. You are good for much more then that Renamon. You have the ability to make someone feel safe, with out even saying a word. It is through your fighting ability that you can protect Rika, and the city from the digimon who seek to cause destruction. I consider myself truly lucky to have had the chance to get to know you so well."

Renamon blushed slightly as Roy motioned toward there tails which were twisted around each other several times. Renamon undid her tail from Roy's and they stood in silence for a few moments before Roy asked, "I have been wondering, why did you kiss me those two times before. On the cheek when I was still under Yamachi's control and on the lips when I gave you that wooden statue."

Renamon blushed a little more. Thanking the fact her yellow fur hid most of it from Roy's kind gaze. She finally was able to answer, "Well, at Hypnos you just seemed to be so sad. You were truly torn up that you almost killed me, even though it really wasn't you. I was afraid you thought I would never forgive you, so I kissed you on the cheek to prove to you everything would be alright."

Roy nodded his head and said, "Then what about later. There was no danger, if anything I was in danger of having a scar on my shoulder and nothing more."

Renamon fidgeted a little as she said, "Well, I was just so touched. Nobody had ever given me anything like that, and it looked like you had put so much effort into it. I just felt that such efforts should be rewarded. Also, I was pretty happy to know that you were going to be fine. I mean, if you were well enough to carve that thing you had to be on your way to making a full recovery from the attack."

Roy smiled as he moved close to Renamon and said, "Dear, I don't know what it is, but I feel so much better when you are near. You brighten up my life, and make the whole world seem much better then it is. You are so beautiful you make a rose look like a weed. How else can I say it? Ever since I met you, I can't imagine living without you."

Renamon was at the point of crying out. All this time, something had been eating in the back of her mind. When Roy was in the hospital, what ever it was kept telling her to go check on him, and make sure he was alright. When she got his call out for help, it had been pushing her to scour the city for him. When he was recovering from his fight with Night Sword, it had told her to stay by his side. Finally, when he dove into the icy lake water, it kept telling her to break the ice that was around her feet and save them both. Before she had met Roy, the nagging feeling only appeared when Rika was in danger, and during those instances she knew why it was eating at her mind. She is Rika's digimon partner, and it is her job to protect her. Then, why was it making her worry about Roy. Why did it feel that if something were to happen to him, she wouldn't know what to do?

Renamon finally realized something, she had feelings for Roy, and they were more then just feelings shared between friends. Something about Roy seemed so right to her, and she couldn't deny it any more. After those long moments of silence she was able to say, "Roy, I…Well, I…" She was cursing herself. She had fought ultimate and it was easier then making her mouth work as it should. She finally was able to say in a slow tone, "Roy, I realize that I feel the same way. When ever you were hurt or in danger, something in the back of my mind made me worry about you almost endlessly."

Roy smiled as he put his arm around arms shoulder and they looked over the city. Roy smiled as he motioned behind them. Renamon turned her head, and saw that there tails had once again wrapped around each other. Roy smiled as he said, "Maybe we should follow that example." With that Roy wrapped his arms tight around Renamon's waist. She just smiled as her head rested on his shoulder, and they enjoyed the feel of the other against their skin.


	11. The Fight before Christmas

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create_

Chapter 11

The Fight before Christmas

The pair stood in their warm embrace for a several minutes before they decided it was time to head back to Rika's house, but who said they couldn't take there time about it. Roy and Renamon jumped down from the balcony and began to walk down the street. This late on Christmas Eve, it was safe for Renamon to walk down the street. Almost nobody was out, and the few people who were out had either been to drunk to notice, or thought they were seeing things and needed to get some sleep. They walked until they reached Shinjuku Park. They walked through the silent park, the city being lost in the distance.

Roy and Renamon walked in silence, enjoying the serene scene, until Renamon stopped dead in her tracks. Roy soon sensed it to, and took hold of the light saber he had on his belt. He waited a few seconds, and then a black figure came walking toward them from some distant bushes. Roy put himself between Renamon and the stranger. As he drew nearer to them, Roy recognized the shape of the figure, Night Sword. Roy turned his blue light saber on and waited for Night Sword to do the same. Instead of pulling out his own sword, Night Sword put his arms in the air and said, "Please, I want your help."

Roy raised an eyebrow as he said, "What for?"

Night Sword sighed as he said, "I want to have freedom from Yamachi, like you."

Roy lowered his defenses a little bit as he said, "How is he controlling you?"

Night Sword lowered his head as he said, "It is in my data and there is no way to remove it. That is why I want you to take my life, and free me from this curse." Roy was in a bit of shock, until he heard foot steps running toward them. A few seconds later Yamachi rounded a corner in the path, and saw the scene. He quickly turned to Night Sword and shouted, "Attack them you foul, Destroy them."

Night Sword sighed as he nodded his head, and took the red light saber from his belt. He turned it on, and began to move toward Roy and Renamon. Roy turned to Renamon and said, "Renamon, get away. I beg you to save yourself."

Renamon shook her head and said, "I won't leave you." Before Roy could retort Night Sword was charging them. Roy stood his ground and began a deadly sword fight with the digimon he helped create. Renamon looked onto the fight, and finally found an opening to attack. She jumped high into the air, planning to launch a diamond storm attack. Things didn't go as she planned thought.

Yamachi pulled a small laser pistol from his pocket. When he saw Renamon jump up to perform her attack, he shot her with the laser. It was a little program he had developed if he was ever attacked by a digimon. It disrupted there data processing, making it impossible for them to use their special attacks and any other abilities. Renamon fell to the ground from the force of the blast, and behind Roy as his blade clashed with Night Swords. He turned his head enough so Renamon could hear him say, "Renamon, are you okay?"

Renamon struggled a bit as she tried to stand up and said, "Yeah, but I feel weird now. I can't concentrate enough to do my special attacks. That blast must have done something to me." Roy nodded as he tried to think. He had to free Night Sword. He had been in Night Sword's position before. He growled. Yamachi was the source of all of this.

Roy's eyes widened a bit as he continued to block the saber slashes from Night Sword. Yamachi was the source of all of this, and he could order Night Sword to stop. All he needed was the right motivation. Roy waited for a few more seconds until there was an opening in Night Sword's defenses. He gave the black tiger digimon a quick kick to the gut, and sent him flying a few yards. Then, before Night Sword could get up, Roy ran toward Yamachi. Unfortunately, Yamachi was quick on the draw, and he raised the laser pistol. As he raised it, his hand brushed the setting dial, turning it from disruption to shock.

Yamachi pulled the trigger, and the shot hit Roy right in the chest. The force of the blast sent him flying back into the bushes. Yamachi smiled as he turned to Night Sword and said, "Now, get the yellow fox." Night Sword nodded his head and began to attack Renamon. She knew that if she fought the black tiger digimon, she would lose. So, she tried to keep ahead of him. She couldn't leave Roy, but she had to keep away from him or risk being destroyed.

While all this was going on Roy was laying on his back in the trees. His breathing was shallow, and he could feel his heart beat in his head again. It was slowing, and he could feel it weakening. His mind suddenly went back to when he jumped in the lake to save Rika. Then he remembered what happened when his heart skipped a beat.

As if on cue, Roy's heart skipped a beat, and the world suddenly disappeared from around him. He was standing in the middle of an open grassy field in broad day light. It was warm, and a gentle breeze made the wild grass sway and look like waves on the ocean. He heard something from behind him, and turned to see a black silhouette. He had a bad feeling, and said, "What are you?"

The figure laughed as it said, "I am the control program, and I am here to take you back. When I uninstalled, I went to a lost part of your mind, a trash bin of sorts. Now, I am back and will destroy your mind so I can control your body without challenge."

Roy stared the silhouette down. He knew he needed help. He had to defeat this thing, and quickly. He might be able to do it in time, but he had to get back to reality. He had to save Renamon. As if in response to his desire a little object left his body. It was the ball of Renamon's data. Suddenly it began to flash as it said in a male computer voice, "Do you want to save Renamon."

Roy nodded his head as he said, "Yes, I do. I would give my own life for here."

The ball was silent a second and then it said, "Are you willing to give up your humanity."

Roy shook his head as he said, "What, my humanity?"

The ball replied, "Yes. I have already turned half of your body into a digimon. I now give you the choice. If you defeat the control program without my help, you will turn back to normal. If I help you, your body will become that of a mega level digimon called MageRonomon."

Roy cocked an eyebrow as he said, "MageRonomon?"

The ball made the motion of nodding as it said, "A mega level digimon. He digivolved from a cousin to the Renamon digivolutionary line named Ronomon, a sapphire blue Renamon. Do to your human mind you will be able to shift between your four digivolutionary levels at will. Your lowest will be the Rookie level Ronomon. Your highest level will be MageRonomon."

Roy thought a second, and then asked, "Will you change my personality at all. My memories or my mind in general."

The data was silent before it said, "No, your mind will be untouched, but once this decision is made it will be permanent."

Roy looked at the black silhouette that was the control program. He then turned back to the ball of data and said, "I must save Renamon, and to do that this must be finished quickly. I choose to give up my humanity for Renamon's sake." The ball of light flashed as it dove back into his body. Roy felt the warm energy from the data pulse through his body as he was enveloped in a bright light. The silhouette watched and then cringed in horror as the light faded. Before the shadow of the control program could flee, it was cut in half with deadly accuracy. The dream world faded, and Roy woke up on the ground with a new feeling of power.

Renamon continued to dodge Night Sword until she had been back up against a tree. Night Sword charged her, the light saber threatening to cut her in half. Yamachi looked on in joy, ready for his newest weapon against the digimon to take its first digital life. With this one out of the way, the other two digimon that hung around with those kids we follow. Night Sword was right beside Renamon, and was about to finish it when he sensed something from the tree line. It was a massive burst of energy, and it was enough to make him, Renamon, and Yamachi stop dead in there tracks.

The sound of a light saber turning on came out of the line of tree's, and soon after a blur of blue and white. Night Sword blocked the attack, but the force of his saber clashing with the other forced him back to where Yamachi was watching the fight. Renamon had watched Night Sword fly like a sack of potatoes, but soon turned her attention to the person who saved her.

She looked over and to her surprise saw a full digimon standing there. He was 6' tall. He was a fox digimon that looked a lot like her. If anything, the coloring was different. Instead of her yellow, white, and purple mixture this digimon had a sapphire blue and white mixture. His base fur color was the blue with the white on his stomach, lower legs, and lower arms. He didn't have armguards or anything that resembled the purple swirls she had on her thighs. He was dressed in long white robes with a hood hiding his head from the world. Around his waist was a belt that had a place for the light saber to be stored and a belt buckle that displayed the symbol of yin and yang.

The figure was silent as he stared down Night Sword and Yamachi. Yamachi was in a state of shock. Where did this digimon come from? There wasn't a digital field anywhere near here, and if there was a bioemerge he would have been called about it. Something was up, but before he could say anything about it the digimon in the robes charged at them. Night Sword brought his red light saber up in defense. They clashed blades again, and the figure was able to push Night Sword back with one hand while Night Sword needed both hands to keep his light saber up. Suddenly, the robbed digimon took up his free hand and using a blast of mystic energy pushed Night Sword away from Yamachi. Then figure turned on the spot, the whole thing just being a means of getting Night Sword away. Night Sword had already noticed that the robed digimon wasn't going for him. The robed digimon charged at Yamachi, and took a mass of Yamachi's shirt into his hand and lifted the evil human up with one hand. The digimon growled a bit as it said, it word filled with hate and loathing, "Tell Night Sword to back down."

Yamachi, fearing for his life, did as he was told and said, "Night Sword, stand down."

Night Sword did as he was told, and turned his light saber off before he put it back on his belt. The robed figure nodded at Night Sword before he turned back to Yamachi and said, "Now, you are going to free him from your service. He will no longer be an assassin for you."

Yamachi shook his head and with a grunt said, "Never!"

The robed digimon growled as he used his free hand to bring the tip of the light saber a few inches away from Yamachi's head. Yamachi looked into the blade a few seconds before he said, "Fine, Night Sword, I free you from my services. You may live your life as a free digimon."

The robed figure brought the light saber closer to Yamachi's skin as he said, "And?"

Yamachi gulped as he said, "And I promise that I will not try to bring you back into my service or create another digimon hunter, be it human or digital." The robed digimon seemed satisfied as it turned the light saber off and put it back on his belt. He then threw Yamachi a few feet, and glared at him. Yamachi stood up slowly, and then broke into a run as he tried to escape the digimon that had directly threatened his life.

The robed figure watched Yamachi disappear from sight before he turned to Night Sword. He walked up to the black tiger digimon, who still had his light saber blazing. With a wave of his hand, the robed digimon turned the saber off and walked right up to Night Sword. He put a hand on Night Sword's shoulder as he said, "You are now free, and if you wish to continue the fight we will. Other wise, you may leave here as a friend until we meet again."

Night Sword nodded as he thanked the robbed digimon before he turned and walked away. Renamon had disappeared into the trees. She was thankful for that digimon's help, but she had to find Roy. After several minutes of searching she heard the robed digimon come up behind her and say, "What are you looking for?"

Renamon turned and said, "For a human named Roy. I thank you for your help when I needed it, but I need to find him."

The robbed digimon shook his head as he lowered his hood. His head was almost exactly like Renamon's except for the coloring difference and one other detail, the eyes. Renamon looked at those eyes for what seemed forever. They were so familiar, so kind and welcoming. She wanted to get lost in those eyes, and she almost did until the robbed digimon said, "Well, I am sorry but I don't think he is in there."

Renamon got in an aggressive stance as she said, "What have you done to him?"

The robbed figure smiled as he said, "Nothing, why would I do something to myself." Renamon took a second to process what this strange digimon had said. Her eyes then bulged as she realized why those eyes were familiar. They were like Roy's eyes. No, they were Roy's eyes. She walked up to him, and took a good look at his eyes. She then began to cry as she put her arms around him and hugged him. Roy, though a little surprised, said in a calming voice, "Now, what is this all about. What has brought tears to your pretty face Renamon?"

Renamon replied through her tears, "Roy, what happened to you. You're a full digimon now."

Roy nodded his head as he said, "Yeah, and thanks to my new form I was able to save you and free a fellow digimon from being Yamachi's puppet."

Renamon tears began to dry a bit as she said, "But how?"

Roy held her tight as he said, "I made a choice. When I was sent flying, I landed hard and it caused my heart to skip a beat. In that moment the world disappeared and I was on a grassy plan. I was facing a black silhouette, the surviving part of the control program. It threatened to take control again, but something gave me a choice. It was that little ball of your data that I should you back at the Hypnos building. I could face the control program in two ways. If I fought it without its help, I would be turned back to normal. If I fought it with the data's help, I would have to give up my humanity. It told me that I might win a fight without its help, but it would be a long drawn out fight. I would be too late to save you, so I chose to accept its help. It released the last of its power, and turned me into a full digimon. I am currently MageRonomon, a mega level. I have the ability, thanks to my human mind, to digivolve or dedigivolve at will, going as low as Rookie and as high as Mega."

Renamon looked up at him and said, "So, you gave up your humanity to save me."

Roy nodded his head and said, "I did, and for one other reason. My heart tells me that I am meant to be with you Renamon, and it is so much easier to do that when I am also a digimon instead of a human."

Renamon was in a state of amazement. Roy had given up so much for her and Rika. He risked his life to save hers at the bank, risked his life to save Rika's at the lake, and just gave up his humanity for ever so that he could save her and be with her. At any point during the past few days, he could have died trying to do what his heart told him was right. Now, she had a conflict of her own. Her mind was telling her that she didn't deserve Roy. He had already given up so much. There was no way she could ever live to repay him. Her heart, on the other hand, was telling a different story. He had given up so much, but in the end it was all for her. It was urging her to just kiss him right there and then, and let the future come as it chooses.

In the end, Renamon's heart won the battle, and leaned up to Roy. Roy and her shared on passionate kiss in the moon light as the snow fell gently and the world seemed to stand still to give them some privacy. Once the kiss was broken, Roy smiled as he said, "Now, I believe we were heading back to Rika's house. Can I give you a lift my dear?"

Renamon shook her head as she said, "Sorry, but I am not one for piggy back rides."

Roy shook his head as he said, "Not what I was talking about." He pointed across the park where a horse drawn carriage stood. It was broken down, a wheel missing, and it looked like it had been like that for a while. Even through all this, Renamon was touched as Roy led her over. He waved his hand and some fallen tree branches from all over the park seemed to fuse together and become the carriages missing wheel. He helped Renamon into the open air carriage, and then walked toward the front.

He paused as he concentrated on his desired form. In a second he was enveloped in a cocoon of data, and dedigivolved to his champion form. He looked a lot like a Kyuubimon now, with his usual key differences. The yellow fur was blue, and the only other fur color was white. He didn't have the large necklace, but instead had a bit of armor that guarded his chest and sides. On his feet and tips of his tails glowed with some dark blue fires that countered the white fires that burned on the usual Kyuubimon. He slipped into the harness's that were meant for horses, and made sure they were somewhat secure before he began to pull the carriage.

He started out slow, and then as they cleared the park he heard Renamon say, "Now, is this as fast as you can go." Roy grinned as he bent his legs and with one great push began to run down the empty streets. He was easily going over 30 miles per hour. Roy also made the fires on his feet and tails burn a little brighter, keeping the cold air from reaching Renamon. In a few minutes they reached Rika's house, and Roy digivolved back into his mega form, MageRonomon. He helped Renamon down from the carriage, and then with a gentle kiss to her hand he said, "My lady, we have arrived."

Renamon blushed slightly as she took her hand back and said, "I can see that. We'll, I will see you in the morning Roy, or should I call you MageRonomon."

Roy stood up and said, "I prefer Roy. It is my name, and I would rather keep that much."

Renamon nodded her head, and with a final smile she leapt over the house's outer walls and went to her futon in Rika's room. Roy yawned as he flicked his wrist and in a puff of smoke the carriage vanished, reappearing back in the park where they found it. Roy smiled as he thought about his new powers. Being able to teleport things would be a nice little trick. Roy then followed Renamon's example and leapt over the outer fence that separated the house from the rest of the city, and looked around the scene. He smiled, seeing that his entry had gone unnoticed, and with silent foot steps he walked to the guest room. He stretched as he walked over to the futon. He looked at the robes, and felt that it would be bad to sleep in them, so he concentrated and dedigivolved again. This time he went all the way to his rookie form, the simple Ronomon, a blue version of Renamon, minus the swirls on the legs. His arm guards were a white, but still had the same yin-yang symbols that Renamon's had. He stretched one more time before he laid down on the futon, and feel asleep almost instantly.


	12. A Merry Christmas

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the associated franchises. I am just using them to entertain the masses with a good story. I only own the characters, plot, and other story elements that I had to create_

__Chapter 12

A Merry Christmas

Rika woke up the next morning to her alarm clock. She checked it and saw it was 7:00. She stretched as she looked over and saw Renamon stirring, the alarm clock waking her up as well. Rika was showered and dressed in about 15 minutes. Renamon was awake and waiting for her when she left the bathroom, and the pair walked to the living room.

Seiko and Mukino were already sitting in some chairs beside the Christmas tree. When they heard Rika and Renamon come in Seiko turned and smiled as she said, "Good Morning you two, and Merry Christmas."

Rika nodded as she took a seat on the couch beside her grandmother. The night before, while Roy and Renamon were out fighting Night Sword, Seiko, Rika, and Mukino had brought all the presents out from there hiding places and put them under the tree. Now, was the big moment, time to open the brightly wrapped packages.

Rika stood up from her seat and walked over to the tree. She knelt down and looked at the many colorfully wrapped packages. She counted them quickly and saw there were eleven. Something about there being eleven presents bugged her a second, but she quickly dismissed it as nothing and grabbed the nearest present. It was from Rika to Seiko. She gently slid it across the floor, and Seiko opened it gently. She smiled when she saw it was a book, but not just any book. It was a book she had wanted to read for several weeks, but the copy at the local library had always been checked out.

The second gift was from Mukino to Rika, and it wasn't a big surprise to find it was a couple dresses and a nice hat. Rika put on a thankful face, but was happy to see the receipt at the bottom of the box. The third was from Rika to Mukino, and this one was more appreciated. It was a bottle of Mukino's favorite perfume, and she had just run out a few days prior.

The next gift was from Seiko to Rika. It was a set of five digimon cards, and they were extremely rare and powerful cards. Rika couldn't wait to use them in a card battle or with Renamon in the field. The fifth gift opened was from Mukino to Seiko, and it was another book. This one was different though. Through her connections, Mukino had gotten a hold of advance copy of this book which wasn't supposed to be released until 10 days later. The sixth gift was from Seiko to Mukino, and it was a set of ear rings. As Mukino looked at the ear rings Rika smiled. She guessed that her grandmother had been shopping for those earrings when she saw the necklace she had bought for Renamon.

Speaking of which, the seventh present to be opened was from Seiko to Renamon. To say the least Renamon was surprised to be getting presents, but she hid the feeling well. She took the present and with gentle hands opened it without ripping the paper. When she opened the box she was over whelmed. The necklace was so beautiful, the sleeping fox locket was stunning, and she was happy to see a picture of herself and Rika had already been inserted into the locket. She hugged Seiko, thanking her for the gift while Rika grabbed one of the four remaining presents.

The eight present to be opened was from Mukino to Renamon, and it was just as special. It was a silk scarf that had images of foxes running on a grassy field the entire length of it. It was so warm, and yet light. Renamon thanked Mukino for the gift, and wrapped it around her neck, wanting to put it to use straight away. The ninth present to be opened was from Rika to Renamon.

When Rika handed Renamon the gift Renamon was a little surprised by the present's weight. She opened it gently, and her eyes widened as she gazed upon the beautiful box. She picked up the key that had been wrapped with the box and gently unlocked it. She lifted the lid, and almost cried when it began to play and the small statue of two kitsunes dancing began to spin to the music. She gave Rika a loving hug as she continued to look at the box. She gently shut the lid and set it off to the side. Seiko smiled and stretched as she said, "Well, that should be everything."

Rika shook her head as she said, "No, there are two more presents under the tree."

Mukino shook her head as she said, "No, that can't be right. I gave three presents, Seiko gave three, and Seiko gave three. There were only nine under the tree last night."

Rika shrugged as she pulled the last to gifts out from underneath the tree. They were both wrapped in the same pure red paper. Rika checked the tags. One was to her, which wasn't a big surprise. The big surprise was that the other was to Roy. Rika handed to one that was to Roy over to Renamon and Seiko while she opened the one addressed to her. When she opened the lid she almost dropped the whole thing. She reached down into the box, and pulled out the little device inside it. It was a digivice, almost exactly like hers except it was a base color blue with the white trim around the screen and other small parts. She held it gently as she pushed one of the buttons that was underneath the screen and it responded to her.

Renamon was looking at the present to Roy. It was thin, light, and not very big. She passed the present to Seiko to look at as she looked to see Rika holding a second digivice. Rika stood up and went over to where Renamon was sitting. She took a seat beside her as she said, "Who would give me a second digivice? Who could give me a second digivice?" Renamon shrugged as she looked at the digivice that seemed to be the color opposite of Rika's. If you held the two up to one another they would be so similar. Where Rika's was white the new one was blue, and vice versa.

Now, there was only the gift to Roy that was left, and Renamon wasn't quite ready to tell them about what had happened the night before. Luckily, she didn't have to. After a few minutes of just looking at the unopened package Roy came walking into the room in his mega form, dressed in his white robes. To say the least, Rika almost had Renamon attack this new strange digimon, that was before Roy put his hands up and said, "Whoa, wait, it's me Rika, Roy."

Rika eyes bulged, and Roy soon found himself recounting the entire fight from when he and Renamon entered the park till they left. Seiko and Mukino sat and listened in silence, and Renamon was mentally thanking Roy for skipping over the little conversation they had in the park and the carriage ride back to the house. When he finished, Rika was silent for a few seconds before she said, "Well, I guess that explains this."

Roy looked at the new blue digivice for a few seconds, and then said, "Hmmm, I guess it only makes sense. Now, I guess you have two digimon partners."

Rika nodded as she said, "I can't wait until Henry and Takato find out about this. We'll officially have them over powered." Roy chuckled and shook his head at Rika's ability to think about fighting at a time like this. He then noticed the present sitting in Seiko's lap and said, "So, is that present for you?"

Seiko shook her head and held it toward Roy as she said, "Actually it's for you Roy.

Roy looked surprised and puzzled as he took the box from Seiko and opened it. He reached into the box, and pulled a picture frame out of it. The frame was decorated with intricate designs, a yin-yang symbol on each corner, and a heart in the middle of each side of the frame. Inside the picture frame was a note. Roy took the note out of the picture frame, and gently opened it. He cleared his throat as he read:

**To the Nonaka Family**

**This frame holds a special power that once a picture is put into it, the picture will never age. It will remain as clear and colorful as the day it was taken. I hope you five put it to good use, and take a family picture on this perfect Christmas day.**

**S.C.**

Roy looked at the note for a few more moments before he passed it around the group. After everyone had read the note for themselves, they all found themselves wondering who S.C. was. Seiko soon broke the silence that had settled on the room by saying, "Well, I think that a photo sounds like a wonderful idea." Mukino smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Soon, Rika, Renamon, Roy, and Mukino were standing in the yard while Seiko set up a camera. She set locked the tripod into place and then set the ten second timer. She quickly walked into place and the whole group smiled as the flash went of. Well, almost everybody, Rika was satisfied with not scowling and just having a straight face. Afterward the family, which had grown in the past week, went inside to enjoy the rest of the holiday season.

The End

Merry Christmas


End file.
